Calzona's Anatomy
by HLec
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Arizona Robbins, fraichement séparée de sa copine de longue date, arrive au Seattle Grace Mercy West et rencontre Callie Torres, chirurgien orthopédique sans concession ? A suivre... Voici ma première fan fiction, que j'ai enfin décidé d'écrire! Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires et impressions! Et vive Grey's Anatomy!
1. Un nouveau départ

**CHAPITRE I**

C'était un jour d'été comme tout le monde les aime, il faisait beau, mais pas trop chaud, la température n'excédant pas les 28°C. Le vent soufflait légèrement, offrant un peu d'air bienvenu dans les rues de Seattle. Seattle, la ville de la pluie éternelle aux États-Unis, voyait le soleil briller depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui était assez exceptionnel.

C'est en tout cas ce que pensait Arizona Robbins, jeune chirurgienne pédiatrique de 32 ans, fraichement débarquée de San Diego. Elle qui était née et avait passé la majorité de sa vie en Californie, elle avait, comme image de la ville, le Space Needle surplombant les autres buildings dans un paysage grisâtre avec des nuages menaçants en guise de ciel.

En se promenant dans un parc de la ville, la vision qu'elle en avait était bien différente. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur un banc, Arizona réfléchit à la raison de sa venue.

Elle avait posé ses valises une semaine auparavant, quittant sa ville natale après une rupture douloureuse qui elle le savait, n'allait pas s'oublier du jour au lendemain.

-« _Tu m'étonnes_, pensa-t-elle, _6 ans avec la même personne, des projets de mariage, de maison, d'enfants, de vie en commun jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… Et du jour au lendemain, on rencontre quelqu'un, on s'aperçoit qu'on n'est pas heureux et qu'on ne sait plus ce qu'on veut… C'est beau l'amour, _ricana-t-elle dans sa moustache.

Le ricanement s'effaça pour laisser place à des yeux embués, qu'Arizona s'empressa d'essuyer avant que les larmes ne coulent. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, elle ne _pouvait _pas se laisser aller. Oui, elle avait quitté Joanne avant que cette dernière ne le fasse, oui, elle avait quitté San Diego pour éviter de la recroiser, oui, elle voulait repartir à zéro. Mais comme elle s'en rendit rapidement compte en emménageant à Seattle, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Au moins le soleil de Californie l'avait accompagné dans son exile. Et elle avait eu la chance de trouver un emploi avant même son arrivée, au Seattle Grace Mercy West.

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'appeler qui que ce soit. Apprenant son départ, son chef de service au Sharp Memorial Hospital de San Diego, avait téléphoné à un certain Dr Webber pour le convaincre d'embaucher Arizona. Il n'eut pas à insister longtemps les compétences d'Arizona en chirurgie pédiatrique étaient impressionnantes. Elle avait fini première de sa promotion à Hopkins, et avait été chef des résidents. En sachant ça, le chef de chirurgie Dr Webber l'engagea dans la minute qui suivit, et fit promettre à Arizona de ne pas chercher ailleurs.

Elle n'en avait pas l'intention, le Seattle Grace Mercy West était un hôpital très bien réputé, et elle était plus qu'emballée d'y travailler.

- « _Merci Seigneur de m'avoir envoyé ce job_, pensa-telle,_ sinon il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais plongé dans la dépression !_ »

Regardant sa montre, elle fit de grands yeux : il était 13h50, et elle avait rendez-vous avec Webber à 14h. Elle sauta de son banc et se mit à courir pour arriver à temps à l'hôpital, en s'efforçant d'éviter les lampadaires et les gens dans la rue.

- « _Bon sang, si j'arrives en retard à mon premier RDV, tu parles de l'impression que ça va donner ! Quelle cloche ! »_

Elle arriva à l'hôpital à 14h10, mortifiée de son retard. Elle pensa à son père, lui qui l'avait éduquée à la militaire, que dirait-il en voyant ça ?

Arizona fonça au bureau des infirmières le plus proche, se présenta, annonça avoir RDV avec le Dr Webber et s'excusa de son retard. L'infirmière qui l'accueilli la regarda d'un œil louche, ce qu'Arizona comprit tout à fait.

- « _Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle échappée de l'asile comme ça ! Mon brushing est foutu, j'ai des gouttes de sueurs sur le front et je respire tellement fort qu'on dirait que je fais une crise d'angoisse ! »_

Arizona fit son plus beau sourire, révélant de magnifiques fossettes, et demanda à l'infirmière si elle pouvait prévenir Webber de son arrivée. Cette dernière lui répondit d'une voix méfiante, lui disant que le chef de chirurgie avait été appelé en urgence au bloc et qu'elle ne savait pas quand il en ressortirait.

Arizona sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Gardant son sourire aux lèvres, elle demanda à l'infirmière si elle pouvait utiliser une salle de bain pour retrouver une allure présentable. La femme lui indiqua celle du rez-de-chaussée, et Arizona se dépêcha de s'y rendre, remerciant l'infirmière de ses informations.

Après avoir retrouvé une allure digne d'un chirurgien, la jeune femme blonde s'installa en salle d'attente, en espérant voir le Dr Webber au plus vite.

Elle le vit 1 heure et demi plus tard. Il s'avança vers elle avec un grand sourire, se présenta, et invita Arizona à le suivre dans son bureau.

30 minutes plus tard, les contrats étaient signés, Arizona avait son badge, sa blouse, sa clé de casier. S'en suivit la visite guidée de l'hôpital par le chef de chirurgie en personne. Il lui fit visiter tous les étages, lui présentant les titulaires et résidents qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin. Elle eut un très bon feeling avec la titulaire de cardio, Teddy Altman. Cette femme était chaleureuse, souriante et donna sans attendre son numéro de téléphone à Arizona, lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans l'hôpital. En revanche, le chirurgien plastique titulaire lui donna l'impression qu'elle avait un panneau « à vendre » sur le front. Il la regarda de haut en bas, en s'arrêtant légèrement sur sa poitrine et lui dit avec un sourire narquois qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui montrer les « _moindres recoins de l'hôpital, y compris les salles de garde_ »…

- « _Même pas en rêve, grande perche ! » _pensa intérieurement Arizona.

Arizona et Webber s'arrêtèrent finalement en Pédiatrie, et en fit un tour exhaustif, la jeune femme essayant de s'y repérer aussi vite que possible. Soudainement, en passant devant la salle de repos des titulaires, ils entendirent des personnes crier et Webber se rua à l'intérieur.

Arizona ne savait comment réagir face à ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux : un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui apparemment s'appelait Stark, se disputait avec une belle jeune femme brune, d'une trentaine d'année et de type latino, qui criait encore plus fort que lui. Webber décida de s'interposer :

- « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ _Puis-je savoir pourquoi deux titulaires se crêpent le chignon dans une salle de repos ?_

- « _Impossible de se crêper le chignon avec Stark, il a pas un poil sur le caillou_ »_, _lança la jeune femme en ricanant, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Arizona.

- « _Docteur Torres, gardez vos impressions personnelles pour vous-même et veuillez m'expliquer la raison de ces cris !_ » ordonna Webber.

- « _Je crois plutôt que c'est à moi de parler, nan ?_ », commença Dr Stark, mais il se ravisa lorsque Webber l'assassina du regard.

Le Dr Torres expira pour retrouver son calme, et commença à expliquer ce qu'il se passait. D'après ce que comprit Arizona, Stark et Torres étaient en désaccord sur un patient âgé de 8 ans qui avait besoin de se faire opérer pour un remplacement de genou, et Stark insistait pour faire l'intervention.

- « _En tant que chirurgien orthopédique titulaire, je pense que je suis plus apte à réaliser cette intervention qu'un chirurgien pédiatrique ! Ou devrais-je dire un MAUVAIS chirurgien pédiatrique ! Vos méthodes datent de l'époque où vous aviez encore des cheveux, et ça doit faire un bail que vous n'avez plus acheté de shampoing, donc ça en dit long…_ » termina le Dr Torres.

- « _Woah cette fille n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche dis dont ! Elle commence à me plaire…_ » pensa Arizona.

- « _Docteur Torres ! Ce genre de réflexions ne rentre pas dans le cadre professionnel et je vous prierai encore une fois de garder ça pour vous. Quant à vous Stark, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous insistez pour faire l'intervention vous-même alors que notre chirurgien orthopédique est plus que qualifiée._ » répliqua Webber.

Arizona vit la brune regarder Stark de haut avec un sourire fier, et l'homme de regarder le sol avec grande attention. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de craindre sa future collègue, elle semblait très sûre d'elle et semblait rentrer dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Arizona se promit de ne jamais se mettre dans cette situation, ou du moins pas intentionnellement.

Webber reprit la parole, cette fois ci pour dire à Stark de se rendre dans le bureau du chef de la chirurgie. Il ajouta en le regardant partir:

- « _Veuillez m'excuser Arizona, je dois régler certains détails pour votre embauche. Dr Torres, j'ai vu sur le tableau des interventions que vous n'aviez rien de programmé avant 17h, pouvez-vous continuer la visite guidée pour le Dr Robbins ? Et tâchez d'être amicale avec elle, c'est notre nouveau chirurgien pédiatrique titulaire !_ »

Arizona regarda Webber avec de grands yeux, la bouche pendante. Qu'elle se hâta de refermer, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une idiote face à la belle brune qui la regardait, tout aussi surprise. Mais _agréablement_ surprise.

- « _Je… je… enfin…_ », bégaya Arizona.

- « _Bienvenue à Seattle Grace Mercy West, Dr Robbins !_ », s'exclama Webber.

Le Dr Torres arborait un grand sourire, révélant de belles dents blanches. Elle était enfin débarrassée de Stark ! Et la remplaçante de ce crétin notoire était vraiment très agréable à regarder…

Sur cette révélation, Webber s'en alla, laissant Arizona et le Dr Torres seules. Elles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, se perdant dans le regard l'une de l'autre. Ce fut Arizona qui parla en premier.

- « _Euh… on n'a pas été officiellement présentées… Arizona Robbins, nouveau chirurgien pédiatrique titulaire._ », Arizona finit sa phrase avec un petit rire, repensant à l'échange de Webber et Torres.

- « _Callie Torres, chirurgien orthopédique titulaire, même si tu le sais déjà…_ », répondit Callie avec un clin d'œil. Arizona sourit en retour, qui finit par rire, et Callie rit à son tour.

Callie voyait son après-midi s'embellir en un instant.


	2. Prise de marques

**CHAPITRE II**

- « _Bon, on la fait cette visite guidée ou pas ? Enfin je suppose que Webber a déjà fait le tour, mais je suis un guide hors pair : je connais l'hôpital comme ma poche._ » dit Callie en invitant Arizona à la suivre. Les deux femmes se sourirent, et commencèrent à parcourir les lieux.

Callie Torres, que tout le monde à l'hôpital connaissait comme étant franche, déterminée, et attentionnée envers les patients, fut un guide vraiment complet. Elle montra à Arizona les différents blocs, les salles de gardes, la cafétéria, les labos, les salles de repos des titulaires… 30 minutes plus tard, la jeune femme blonde pouvait enfin se dire qu'elle se ne perdrait pas dans cet immense centre de soins médicaux. Grâce à la belle brune qu'elle commençait de plus en plus à apprécier.

Arizona s'apprêtait à remercier Callie de son aide lorsque que le bipeur de celle-ci sonna, ce qui rappela à Callie qu'elle avait une intervention programmée à 17h, et qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de jouer les guides touristiques. A sa grande déception.

- « _Et merde, mon intervention est dans un quart d'heure… Vraiment désolée, Dr Robbins, la visite s'arrête ici, mon patient attend sa nouvelle cheville avec impatience !_ » dit Callie, avec une grimace embarrassée.

- « _C'est rien, je comprends_, dit Arizona avec un petit sourire. _Les patients passent en priorité…_ ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa déception. Callie s'en rendit compte et émit un petit rire.

- « _Les enfants doivent vous adorer, vous réagissez exactement comme eux ! Vous ne seriez quand même pas en train de bouder, Dr Robbins ?_ » dit Callie avec un petit sourire en coin.

Arizona feignit l'indignation, « _Moi ? Sûrement pas…_ », et ajouta « _Enfin si, un peu quand même…_ ».

Callie se sentit pousser des ailes. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup la nouvelle (et très séduisante) titulaire pédiatrique, elle savait déjà qu'il se passait quelque chose de spéciale entre elles. Ce n'était pas un début de relation amicale, mais plutôt un début de… flirt. Et Callie en était parfaitement comblée. Elle décida de pousser les choses un peu plus loin.

- « _Alors, pour me faire pardonner, laissez-moi vous inviter à dîner. Si ça vous tente, je connais un petit resto italien qui fait de délicieux cannellonis. Et tant que j'y suis, je vais vous donner mon numéro. On est collègues à présent, pas vrai ?_ », dit Callie, en griffonnant son numéro sur un papier et le tendant à Arizona.

La belle blonde ne boudait plus, elle affichait un sourire sincère, ce qui assura Callie dans sa tentative de « fraternisation », même si elle ne comptait pas en rester là. Arizona prit le papier, et répondit à Callie : « _J'adorerais dîner avec vous. Je serais ravie de connaitre plus en détail mon guide touristique_. » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- « _Oh ça, ce n'est qu'un passe-temps, dans la vie je broie des os pour les remettre en place ensuite. C'est beaucoup plus impressionnant…_ » répondit Callie en riant.

Le bipeur de Callie sonna à nouveau, la ramenant sur terre.

- « _Oui oui j'arrive, on se calme !_ », dit Callie, parlant à son bipeur. Elle commençait à partir, s'arrêtant en route et lança à Arizona avec un sourire : « _Vous avez mon numéro, Docteur Robbins_.».

- « _Arizona._ »

- « _Pardon ?_ », demanda Callie, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la belle blonde avait prononcé son propre prénom.

- « _Vous pouvez m'appeler Arizona. Je trouve que « Docteur Robbins » est un peu trop formel._ » expliqua Arizona, qui souriait timidement.

- « _Comme vous voulez, Arizona._ » répondit Callie avec un sourire, en insistant sur le prénom de son interlocutrice, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pensait la même chose.

Et Callie partit à toute allure en direction des ascenseurs, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur le bouton affichant « 4 », l'étage du service d'orthopédie.

Arizona se retrouva seule, dans un grand hall, au milieu d'un immense hôpital qu'elle venait de visiter. Elle remercia Callie (et Webber) intérieurement de lui avoir fait découvrir les lieux. Ce fut sans peine qu'elle retrouva son chemin vers le service pédiatrique. Elle décida de s'y attarder un peu, afin de s'imprégner de l'endroit dans lequel elle allait passer au minimum 12 heures par jour, 6 jours par semaine.

Elle devait commencer le travail le lendemain même. Elle passa par le bureau des infirmières pour se présenter, et demanda à voir le planning des opérations prévues pour le lendemain. Sa journée ne serait pas trop chargée : une valvuloplastie en collaboration avec la titulaire de cardio (Arizona s'en réjouit, elle avait apprécié sa rencontre avec Teddy Altman), et une laparotomie exploratrice. Elle constata que la mauvaise réputation de Stark en tant que chirurgien pédiatrique (d'après les dires de Callie) avait fait peur aux parents qui venaient faire soigner leurs enfants. D'où la légèreté de son emploi du temps.

Après être restée 1 heure dans son futur service, la jeune femme décida de rentrer chez elle pour aller se coucher au plus vite, afin d'être en forme le lendemain matin pour sa toute première journée au Seattle Grace Mercy West. Elle attendait ça avec impatience, et elle était sûre que la belle chirurgienne orthopédiste y était pour quelque chose.

Arizona dormit comme un bébé cette nuit-là. En rentrant chez elle, elle s'était permise de se prélasser dans un bain bouillant et avait mangé léger, pour ne pas se réveiller trop lourde le lendemain matin.

Son réveil sonna à 5h45 et elle se leva immédiatement. Elle se lava rapidement, mais prit un grand soin à bien se maquiller (pas trop ni pas assez, comme elle le préférait), choisit ses vêtements avec soin, et opta pour un pantalon en cuir noir, un chemisier blanc sans manche, des hauts talons beiges et une veste en tweed beige. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, sa chevelure blonde ondulée lui retombant légèrement sur les épaules. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et malgré le magnifique reflet qu'il lui renvoyait, elle espérait ne pas en faire trop pour son premier jour. Après tout, elle allait opérer en tenue de bloc, pas avec ses habits sur le dos. Mais savoir qu'elle était bien habillée lui donnait confiance, et elle en avait définitivement besoin au cas où elle tomberait par hasard sur une belle brune. Arizona sourit à cette pensée. Hier soir, elle avait hésité à envoyer un message à Callie pour la remercier de son accueil. Mais elle s'était ravisée, ne voulant pas passer pour une harceleuse. Elle avait dû se tenir à l'écart de son portable toute la soirée pour ne pas flancher.

Arizona prit un petit déjeuner rapide, et sortit de son appartement à 7h. Une réunion du personnel titulaire avait lieu à 7h30 et elle avait 15 minutes de route en voiture avant d'arriver à l'hôpital. Elle remercia le ciel il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trafic et elle arriva à temps sur son lieu de travail.

Elle s'orienta sans problème vers la salle des titulaires au service pédiatrique, ou plutôt, _son _service pédiatrique. Elle en ressortit avec sa blouse sur le dos, là où était à présent écrit « _Dr Arizona Robbins, Chirurgien pédiatrique titulaire / Chef du service de Pédiatrie_ ». Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la salle où était prévue la réunion des titulaires, elle aperçut Callie au loin, qui discutait avec le titulaire de plastique, _Mark Sloan_, qui l'avait plutôt énervée lors de leur rencontre. Elle put s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient l'air très proches, au sens figuré comme au sens propre. En effet, ils avançaient bras dessus-dessous en rigolant comme des ados. Arizona sentit une brique lui tomber dans l'estomac.

- « _Et voilà ma pauvre fille, tu commences à re-éspérer que quelque chose est possible, et le destin t'envoie ça en pleine poire ! A croire que Joanne et son coup tordu ne t'ont pas suffi !_ » pensa intérieurement Arizona. Elle se ressaisit, et arbora son plus beau sourire en rentrant dans la salle.

Alors que tous les titulaires étaient à présent réunis dans la salle de conférence, le chef de chirurgie Docteur Webber se plaça au centre de la pièce et prit la parole.

- « _Chers titulaires, je vous remercie d'assister à cette réunion, je sais à quel point vous êtes très occupés donc je ferai vite. Comme certains ont pu le constater, le Docteur Stark a laissé un service de pédiatrie en piteux état après ses 6 mois parmi nous. Notre hôpital ayant sa réputation, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser ce…_ »

- « _Ce chauve aux méthodes préhistoriques_…» interrompit Callie, causant des éclats de rire parmi les titulaires. Apparemment, ils partageaient son point de vue.

- « … _je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser ce médecin _(Webber insista sur le dernier mot en fusillant Callie du regard)_ détériorer des mois de travail et d'investissement de la part des précédents titulaires. J'ai donc remédié à cette situation _(Son visage s'éclaira d'une seconde à l'autre en s'adressant à Arizona). _Docteur Robbins, veuillez me rejoindre, s'il vous plait._ »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau membre du personnel. Webber attendit qu'Arizona la rejoigne pour reprendre la parole.

- « _Mesdames et Messieurs les titulaires, je vous présente Arizona Robbins, notre nouveau titulaire pédiatrique et chef du service de Pédiatrie. Elle commence à travailler avec nous dès aujourd'hui, donc réservez-lui un accueil des plus chaleureux ! Sa tâche sera difficile mais je compte sur vous pour l'épauler en cas de besoin ! A présent, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. La réunion est terminée._ »

Tous les titulaires souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Arizona, qui s'efforçait de retenir les noms et spécialités de chacun.

- « _Bailey, chirurgie générale. Ravie de faire votre connaissance_. » dit Bailey, une petite femme noire d'une quarantaine d'année, avec une expression sur le visage qui laissait imaginer Arizona qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait.

- « _Ravie également, j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous, Docteur Bailey._ » répondit Arizona, faisant son plus beau sourire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui malheureusement ne fonctionna pas.

- « _Sheperd, neuro, enchanté._ » lui dit un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'année. Il arborait un sourire sincère, et Arizona ne put qu'imiter son geste.

- « _Enchantée de même, Docteur Sheperd_ » répondit Arizona en lui serrant la main.

Ce fut le tour de Hunt, titulaire en traumato, de Altman, la titulaire de cardio, qui la prit chaleureusement dans ses bras, de Sloan, qui lui embrassa la main (ce qui mit Arizona mal à l'aise), et enfin, de Callie. La titulaire d'orthopédie lui prit délicatement la main et la serra très légèrement. Et pendant que tous les titulaires quittaient la salle, Callie se rapprocha dangereusement du visage d'Arizona et lui murmura à l'oreille : « _Je suis ravie de faire de votre connaissance, Docteur Arizona Robbins. J'ai vraiment hâte de travailler avec vous, on pourrait faire de choses magnifiques ensemble…_». Callie descendit ses lèvres pulpeuses jusqu'au cou d'Arizona et y déposa un baiser plein de promesses. Ceci fit frissonner la blonde qui était soudainement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Callie reprit une distance normale par rapport à Arizona et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle prit la parole.

- « _Si vous êtes toujours tentée par les cannellonis du resto italien dont je vous ai parlé… Faites-moi signe…_ ». Et Callie s'en alla de la salle de conférence, en lançant un regard entendu à Arizona. Qui était tentée par bien autre chose que des cannellonis.


	3. De nouvelles relations

**Avant toute chose, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, certains m'ont bien fait rire :) Ce chapitre sera essentiellement concentré sur le développement d'une relation amicale (vous verrez qui ;) ), qui selon moi est indispensable. Merci pour vos visites et reviews, je suis flattée que ça vous plaise :) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE III **

Tant bien que mal, Arizona reprit ses esprits et sortit de la salle en souriant bêtement, encore tourneboulée par l'échange avec Callie. Cependant, elle tiquait sur un point: pourquoi cette magnifique femme lui tournerait autour alors qu'elle semblait être en couple avec Sloan ? Arizona se rappela de leur arrivée, ils semblaient vraiment très proches, et elle n'aurait pu déterminer avec certitude la nature de leur relation. Enfin après quelques secondes d'observation, elle le savait, Callie et Sloan formaient _un couple_. Voilà pourquoi elle ne savait pas comment interpréter le baiser de Callie et son attitude… aguicheuse.

Arizona était encore perdue dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un l'appela derrière elle.

- « _Eh Robbins !_ »

Arizona se retourna et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Teddy qui courait à sa rencontre.

- « _Re bonjour, _dit Teddy avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de la blonde, _je suis désolée de t'avoir apostrophée comme ça au fait. D'habitude j'appelle mes collègues par leurs prénoms mais vu que tu semblais pensive… J'ai pensé que ton nom de famille aurait plus d'impact !_ » finit Teddy en riant.

- « _Vous avez bien fait, Docteur Altman._ » répondit Arizona.

- « _Ah pitié, pas de formalité entre nous ! Moi c'est Teddy et on se tutoie !_ » lança Teddy.

- « _Très bien, Teddy. Je préfère ça aussi. Ca me donnera l'impression d'avoir une amie ici._ » dit Arizona avec un petit rire.

- « _Oh crois-moi, tu vas très vite t'intégrer. Au début, c'est sûr, on connait personne, mais plus les interventions passent, et plus des liens se nouent ! Mais moi je prends les devants avant notre opération en commun et je m'auto déclare ton amie. Point barre._ » trancha la chirurgienne cardio-thoracique, en tendant la main.

- « _Je me sens un peu plus intégrée d'un seul coup grâce à toi!_ » ria Arizona en serrant la main de sa nouvelle amie.

Teddy sourit et elle et Arizona partirent vers l'étage de Pédiatrie pour réaliser leur intervention en commun. La chirurgienne pédiatrique avait un bon pressentiment concernant le déroulement de sa journée.

* * *

Le bon pressentiment de la chirurgienne pédiatrique fut bien réel. En effet, elle avait passé une très bonne journée. Après avoir passé sa matinée à pratiquer une valvuloplastie avec Teddy, sa nouvelle amie (comme l'avait déclaré cette dernière), elles partirent déjeuner ensemble et discutèrent le temps de leur pause de leurs enfances respectives, de leurs goûts et intérêts, et des choses qu'elles n'aimaient pas. Elles tombèrent d'accord sur une chose, ou du moins, une personne : _Mark Sloan_.

- « _Je le sens pas moi, ce mec, _avait dit Teddy en grimaçant, _il parait que toutes les infirmières de cet hôpital, et même quelques chirurgiennes, sont passées dans son lit. Ce mec tape sur tout ce qui bouge, à croire que c'est ça son boulot ! C'est pas un chirurgien, c'est un prostitué déguisé !_ »

Arizona éclata de rire à cette exclamation. Mais son rire s'effaça quand elle repensa à ce que Teddy venait de dire.

- « _Il a vraiment couché avec des chirurgiennes ? Qui ça ?_ », demanda Arizona, en essayant de paraitre désinvolte.

Teddy prit le temps de réfléchir et énuméra les femmes concernées.

- « _Addison Montgomery, elle était la titulaire de chirurgie néonatale. Elle était mariée au Docteur Sheperd et l'a trompé avec Sloan. Et il a continué de coucher avec elle, même après son divorce !_ », dit Teddy.

Arizona fit de grands yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. En tout cas, elle ressentait un peu de pitié pour le charmant docteur qui lui avait serré la main plus tôt dans la journée. Teddy poursuivit son énumération.

- « _Il y eu aussi Lexie Grey, elle est interne en chirurgie. J'ai bien cru que c'était sérieux entre eux deux, Mark avait même arrêté de draguer toutes les femmes quand il était avec elle. Elle comptait vraiment pour lui. Mais va savoir pourquoi, ils ont rompu du jour au lendemain._ »

Arizona ne pouvait pas croire que Sloan ait arrêté de draguer. Cet homme avait l'air d'en avoir fait son passe-temps préféré, elle s'en était aperçue très rapidement. Teddy finit par dire ce qu'Arizona craignait intérieurement.

- « _Ah il y a eu aussi Callie Torres, la titulaire en orthopédie. _Arizona manqua de s'étouffer en avalant un morceau de son sandwich. _Houla, ça va ?_ », demanda Teddy en tapotant légèrement Arizona dans le dos.

- « _Oui c'est bon, merci. J'ai juste avalé de travers !_ », Arizona but une gorgée d'eau tandis que Teddy reprit la parole.

- « _On m'a dit que pendant un temps, ces deux-là couchaient ensemble partout ! Et partout, vraiment partout ! Dans les salles de garde, dans les salles de fourniture, même dans un bloc opératoire une fois ! Mais là apparemment ça fait un moment qu'ils n'ont plus rien fait. Ils sont juste très bons copains._ » termina Teddy.

- « _Comment ça, « ça fait un moment qu'ils n'ont plus rien fait. Ils sont juste très bons copains » ?, ils ne sont pas ensemble ?_ », demanda Arizona, incrédule.

- « _Oh non, c'est pas le cas ! En fait, ils n'ont jamais vraiment été ensemble. Ils étaient juste « sex-friends », si on veut. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu penses qu'ils pourraient être ensemble ?_ », demanda Teddy, avec un regard suspicieux.

Arizona s'empressa de bafouiller une réponse.

- « _Oh non, juste comme ça… Enfin quand ils sont arrivés à la réunion ce matin, ils avaient l'air très proches donc j'ai pensé… enfin voilà, tu m'as comprise._ », rougit Arizona.

Teddy la regarda pendant 10 bonnes secondes et son visage s'illumina.

- « _Nan mais attends… c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé avec qui Sloan avait couché ! Tu voulais savoir si ton coup de cœur en faisait partie !_ », s'exclama Teddy, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la chirurgienne pédiatrique.

- « _Quoi ?_ », Arizona se sentit prise au piège.

- « _Arrête, j'ai un don pour ça_, fit Teddy avec un sourire. _Je t'ai vu sortir toute souriante de la salle de conférence ce matin, JUSTE après Torres. Et là, tu manques de t'étouffer quand je t'apprends que Sloan et Torres ont… fait des choses ensemble. C'est pas un hasard ça !_ ». Teddy lança un regard entendu à Arizona. Cette dernière rendit les armes.

- « _Bon, très bien. Oui, elle me plait. Mais il y a juste un tout petit souci tu m'as dit qu'elle couche avec des hommes. Et aussi, je viens tout juste de sortir d'une relation de 6 ans, j'avais des projets avec la personne et du jour au lendemain, plus rien. J'ai préféré quitter la ville plutôt que de la recroiser. Donc honnêtement, je ne crois pas être prête à me relancer dans une histoire…_ ».

- « _C'est donc pour ça que tu es arrivée à Seattle… Je suis désolée_, dit Teddy avec un regard pénaud. Mais elle retrouva un léger sourire en reprenant la parole. _Et rectification, je t'ai dit que Callie couchAIT avec des hommes, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui._ La chirurgienne cardio-thoracique fit un clin d'œil à Arizona.

- « _Attends…, _commença à comprendre Arizona._ Tu veux dire qu'elle est…_ »

- « _Gay ! Tout à fait !_ » s'exclama Teddy avec un grand sourire.

Arizona ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Callie avait eu cette attitude si séductrice envers elle. Et en plus, elle n'était _pas _en couple avec Sloan. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Arizona pour qu'elle passe une excellente journée…

* * *

Arizona se repassait ces évènements, allongée dans son canapé, vers 21h. Elle était rentrée fière de sa journée, en ayant reçu des compliments sur son efficacité pour faire tourner le service. Ce qui faisait une sacrée différence par rapport à Stark. Malgré ça, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Callie.

- « _Reprends depuis le début Robbins, elle flirte avec toi, te file son numéro, t'invite au resto, et t'embrasse dans le cou en pleine salle de conférence ! Si tu crois que cette femme ne te drague pas, c'est que t'es aveugle ma pauvre fille !_ ».

Arizona se redressa immédiatement, pris son téléphone sur la table basse et décida d'envoyer un message à Callie. Mais par quoi commencer ? Elle se voyait mal écrire « _Ton baiser m'a convaincu ! On se le fait quand ce resto ?!_ ». Non, quelque chose de simple. Arizona soupira. Depuis 6 ans qu'elle avait été en couple, elle avait oublié ce que c'était que de reprendre tout à zéro. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et envoya un sms à Callie.

- **Bonsoir Callie, j'espère que votre journée s'est bien passée ? Je voulais que vous sachiez que je suis bien tentée par le resto italien dont vous m'avez parlé ! Enfin si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour me le faire découvrir ! A bientôt, Arizona.**

Arizona s'empressa d'appuyer sur « Envoyer » avant de se dégonfler.

_- « Faux-jeton_, pensa-t-elle. _C'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu flirte avec une femme !_ »

_« Mais la première fois depuis longtemps… » _résonna une petite voix dans sa tête.

- « _Ah, la ferme !_ », soupira Arizona en cachant sa tête dans un oreiller. C'est à ce moment-là que son téléphone sonna, coupant la respiration d'Arizona. Elle sauta sur l'objet, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle vit une réponse de Callie. Son cœur battait la chamade quand elle ouvrit le message.

- **Salut Arizona ! Je suis contente de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée ) L'offre tient toujours pour le resto, c'est quand vous êtes disponible ! En ce moment, je fais 5h-17h, donc j'ai mes soirées de libre. A vous de voir ) A bientôt, Callie.**

Arizona se surprit à sourire comme une idiote après avoir lu le message. Elle répondit dans la foulée.

- **Coïncidence, j'ai les mêmes horaires que vous ! Vous seriez libre quand ?**

**- Demain ? Vous êtes dispo ?**

**- Oui c'est bon. Vers quelle heure ?**

**- Vers 19h ? Je peux passer vous prendre chez vous, ou alors on se retrouve à l'hôpital ?**

**- Nan, vous pouvez passer chez moi **** Je vous envoie l'adresse tout de suite ! A demain **

**- A demain Arizona, **** j'ai hâte d'y être ) **

Arizona mourrait d'envie d'être à demain. Elle avait hâte de se retrouver en tête à tête avec la belle brune. Elle renvoya un sms à Callie lui indiquant son adresse, et lui dit, qu'elle aussi, avait hâte d'être à demain.

Arizona se laissa retomber dans son canapé, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait décidément passé une bonne journée.


	4. Un rendez-vous galant

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente! Mon boulot d'étudiant m'épuise et quand je rentre j'ai plus la force de me mettre à écrire! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai rallongé ce chapitre-ci, et ahah... surprise, surprise... Lisez bien jusqu'au bout! En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et vos visites, ça fait très plaisir! Bonne soirée à toutes et à tous :D**

**CHAPITRE IV**

Le lendemain, la journée d'Arizona parut passer à vitesse ralentie au maximum. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait l'heure, l'aiguille ne bougeait que de minute en minute, à son grand désespoir. En plus, son emploi du temps n'étant pas surchargé, elle passait son temps à aller vérifier l'état de ses petits patients, ou à faire des recherches sur des techniques moins invasives pour de lourdes interventions. La seule chose « agréable » de sa journée, si ce n'est s'occuper de ses patients ou réaliser 2 petites interventions sur des enfants de 3 et 7 ans, était le déjeuner avec Teddy. Au fur et à mesure que les deux femmes discutaient, elles s'appréciaient de plus en plus. Arizona voyait en elle une amie solide, même si elle ne la connaissait que depuis 2 jours. Après avoir parlé et arrangé leur rendez-vous par sms avec Callie, Arizona avait appelé Teddy pour lui résumer la situation. Teddy lui avait demandé son adresse de but en blanc, lui promettant d'être chez elle dans les 20 minutes qui suivraient. Elle était arrivée avec une bouteille de vin blanc et des oursons en guimauve au chocolat. Et elle était repartie quatre heures plus tard. Dans l'esprit des 2 femmes, ceci scella leur amitié naissante.

Quand 17h arriva, Arizona partit se changer dans la salle de repos des titulaires, demanda aux infirmières où se trouvait l'autre chirurgien pédiatrique qui faisait le service de nuit, se précipita vers lui pour lui faire le topo des patients, lui intimant l'ordre de les garder en vie jusqu'à son retour le lendemain (ce qui effraya quelque peu le jeune homme) et partit chez elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle y arriva 30 minutes plus tard, marmonnant dans sa moustache qu'elle aurait pu y être bien avant si l'homme devant elle n'avait pas roulé à 20 km.

Et finalement, une heure et 20 minutes plus tard, elle était prête pour sortir. Arizona avait porté son choix sur un top sans manche et décolleté bleu marine, qu'elle avait fait légèrement rentré dans son jean blanc, et qui était noué d'une ceinture beige. Elle portait des petits hauts talons de la même couleur que sa ceinture. Elle avait opté pour des petites boucles d'oreille et s'était légèrement maquillé, ne voulant pas en faire trop.

Elle regarda sa montre : 18h50.

- « _Juste à temps ! » _pensa Arizona, elle tourna sur elle-même pur se regarder dans le miroir. Sa crinière blonde ondulée lui retombait légèrement sur les épaules, et sa tenue mettait bien en valeur ses formes féminines. Arizona se sourit à elle-même, retrouvant un peu de confiance. « _Ce soir, tu dois assurer ma grande ! », _se dit-elle en enfilant une veste de couleur beige, qui s'accordait à sa tenue. Elle attrapa son téléphone sur sa commode et prit le temps d'envoyer un message rapide à Teddy.

- **Souhaites-moi bonne chance ! Le spectacle commence dans 10 minutes ! )**

Teddy lui répondit dans la minute qui suivit.

- **Bonne chance ma belle ! En espérant que tu puisses visiter les coulisses à la fin du show D**

Arizona émit un petit rire faussement choqué et répondit à Teddy.

- **T'y vas pas de main morte dans tes encouragements ma parole ^^ **

- **Nan, TOI, n'y vas pas de main morte si tu visites les coulisses ) **

**- Cette conversation prend une drôle de tournure… Je te laisse à tes insinuations suggestives ^^**

**- Me voilà passant pour une obsédée… ) Enfin bref, bon courage ma grande !**

Arizona venait juste d'envoyer un dernier sms à Teddy lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de son salon, plaça un sourire sur ses lèvres et ouvrit la porte.

- « _Et c'est parti… »_, pensa Arizona.

* * *

Arizona ouvrit la porte et fut agréablement surprise par la vue qui s'offrait devant elle. Callie avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, elle portait une robe bleu foncé, [très] moulante, sans bretelles qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, avec des hauts talons noirs et elle portait également une veste vintage beige.

- « _Il semblerait qu'on ait les mêmes goûts vestimentaires…, _dit Callie en souriant à pleines dents. _Le bleu vous va bien, ça fait ressortir vos yeux._ »

Arizona remercia Callie en la faisant entrer chez elle.

- « _Si j'étais psychotique, je penserais que vous avez mis des caméras chez moi pour vous habiller pareil que moi !_, dit Arizona en riant, _voulez-vous boire quelque chose avant d'aller diner ?_ ».

- « _Non, je vous remercie. En revanche, je voudrais quelque chose d'autre…_ », répondit Callie, en regardant Arizona droit dans les yeux.

Arizona se sentit rougir immédiatement, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle était fille de militaire et avait été apprise à ne jamais craindre la suite des événements.

- « _Je vous écoute…_ », répondit difficilement la blonde.

- « _On s'apprête à passer une soirée ensemble alors je ne veux plus de vouvoiement. Moi c'est Callie, et je pense que le tutoiement enlèvera un peu de tension. Tu ne crois pas?_ », dit la brune en regardant sérieusement Arizona. Cette dernière ne fit rien voir, mais elle était immensément soulagée elle s'attendait à bien autre chose qu'une demande de tutoiement.

- « _Si ce n'est que ça, c'est comme tu veux !_ », fit Arizona, en paraissant un peu trop enthousiaste pour faire naturel.

- « _Bon, maintenant, on y va à ce resto ? J'ai réservé à 19h30, et même si j'adorerais encore discuter avec toi, on va finir par être en retard._ », dit Callie avec un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Arizona appréciait l'attitude de leader de Callie, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait sorti du vin et aurait passé la soirée avec la brune à discuter sur le canapé, peu importe le restaurant.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent au restaurant à 19h25, et furent conduites à leur table dans la foulée. Callie était connue comme étant une cliente régulière et fidèle, et ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle salua tous les employés et alla faire la bise au patron. Après qu'elles soient toutes les deux installées, Arizona prit la parole tout en feuilletant le menu.

- « _Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je regarde le menu, je sais déjà ce que je vais prendre._ »

- « _Alors pourquoi tu le regardes ?_ », lui répondit Callie avec un petit sourire amusé en regardant la carte des vins.

- « _Pour m'occuper pendant que tu es concentrée à choisir ce qu'on va boire._ », lui répondit Arizona en faisant semblant d'être [très] sérieuse.

Callie émit un petit rire tout en fermant la carte. Cette femme avait un petit côté enfantin qui l'amusait beaucoup, elle avait su garder son âme d'enfant et Callie n'en était pas surprise. Après tout, la belle blonde assise en face d'elle était chirurgienne pédiatrique. Callie fit signe au serveur pour qu'il vienne prendre leurs commandes.

- « _Tu n'as pas regardé le menu et tu passes déjà ta commande ?_ », fit Arizona, étonnée.

- « _Je suis une habituée, je connais le menu par cœur_, répondit Callie en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde. _Bonsoir, Guiseppe, _fit-elle au serveur, _mon amie et moi-même allons prendre des cannellonis et une bouteille de Verduzzo Trevigiano s'il vous plait._ ».

- « _Quelle saveur les cannellonis, Mademoiselle Torres ?_ », répondit le serveur en notant la commande.

- « _Mettez-les toutes. Je lui ai fait de la pub sur vos cannellonis et je tiens à ce qu'elle goûte tout._ », répondit Callie, en adressant un sourire à son rencard.

Arizona lui renvoya son sourire, elle ressentait de plus en plus un bien-être intérieur en présence de la brune, et n'avait plus en tête ses vieux démons grâce à elle.

- « _Je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez de place pour le dessert si je goûte à tout!_ », fit Arizona en riant légèrement.

- « _Oh t'en fais pas, le dessert, on ne le mangera pas ici…_ », dit Callie avec un regard en biais.

Arizona ne put pas répondre à ça. Cette femme lui faisait du charme (elle ne s'en plaignait pas), mais le résultat en était que la blonde ne savait pas où était passée sa répartie. D'ordinaire, Arizona savait toujours quoi répondre à n'importe quelle phrase aguichante, attaquante ou autre, mais là, Callie la désarmait complétement.

Le serveur revint avec la commande 5 minutes plus tard, et les deux chirurgiennes purent savourer leur repas tout en parlant de leurs vies respectives. A la fin du diner, elles se connaissaient beaucoup mieux, et s'_appréciaient_ beaucoup plus. Elles sortirent du restaurant vers 21h, et marchèrent un peu dans les rues de Seattle, sans direction particulière.

- « _J'ai vraiment trop mangé…,_ dit Arizona en mettant une main sur son ventre. _J'ai pas su m'arrêter, tout était excellent. Encore merci pour le restaurant Callie, mais je crois que j'ai plus de place pour le dessert…_ », finit Arizona, avec un petit sourire désolé pour Callie.

- « _Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas un dessert qui se mange. Donc pas d'inquiétude. », _répondit Callie en hélant un ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. De quel « dessert » pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

- « _On va jouer à un jeu_, dit Callie en invitant Arizona à monter dans le taxi. _Tu me laisses gérer la fin de notre soirée et te mettre un bandeau sur les yeux, et ensuite, tu pourras profiter du dessert autant que tu voudras. Crois-moi, tu auras une vue époustouflante._ ».

Arizona hésita quelques secondes, ce qui n'échappa pas à Callie.

- « _Je ne vais pas t'enlever, ne t'inquiètes pas, _fit la brune avec un rire franc_. Tu peux me faire confiance._» termina-t-elle très sérieusement. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Arizona, elle embrassa très doucement Callie sur la joue, et monta dans le taxi dans la seconde qui suivit. Laissant Callie avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'à son tour elle grimpait dans le taxi.

Alors que le taxi roulait, Callie mit un bandeau sur les yeux d'une Arizona impatiente. Elle n'était pas du genre à aimer les surprises, mais là, c'était différent. Elle ne tenait plus de savoir ce que Callie lui réservait. Le taxi se gara, la brune paya la note, et murmura à Arizona : « _On est arrivées. Tiens moi bien la main, laisses toi guider et surtout, ne triches pas. Sinon je vais vraiment t'enlever._», finit-elle en riant. Arizona ria franchement, elle avait totalement confiance en Callie à présent, et savait que son rencard plaisantait. Elle commençait à aimer ce petit jeu de taquinerie réciproque. Les 5 minutes suivantes furent une torture pour Arizona elle marcha dans ce qu'elle semblait être un hall, elle grimpa dans un ascenseur et n'en bougea plus pendant 5 minutes. A un moment donné, Callie s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue et lui murmura : « _On s'approche du dessert, par contre, certains bruits ici risquent de te donner des indices. Je vais donc mettre mes mains sur tes oreilles pour en étouffer le plus possible. Tu me fais confiance ?_»_. _

Arizona secoua lentement la tête et se laissa faire. Elle était de plus en plus intriguée par la situation.

La blonde sentit l'ascenseur s'arrêter, et Callie la fit avancer. Elle fit une trentaine de pas, et Callie l'arrêta. Elle enleva ses mains des oreilles d'Arizona, et lui dit : « _On y est_, _je vais enlever le bandeau, et tu gardes tes yeux fermés tant que je ne t'ai pas dit de les ouvrir. D'accord ?_»

- « _D'ac… hum, hum, d'accord._ », Arizona dut se racler la gorge pour pouvoir parler.

Callie défit le bandeau, et la blonde garda les yeux fermés, comme on lui avait dit. Elle entendit la brune lui dire d'ouvrir les yeux, et Arizona s'exécuta.

Comme Callie lui avait dit avant, une vision époustouflante s'offrait effectivement à elle. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une salle entourée de vitres de chaque côté. En fait, quand elle regarda bien, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas de côté. La salle était ronde. Lentement, Arizona s'approcha d'une des vitres, sous les yeux bienveillants de Callie, et eut le souffle coupé par la vue. La ville de Seattle s'offrait à elle, toute petite et si lumineuse. Arizona réalisa bientôt où elle se trouvait. Elle se tourna vers Callie et commença à parler.

- « _On est… wouah… on est…_ », bégaya-t-elle.

Callie se rapprocha d'elle lentement, avec un grand sourire et termina la phrase d'Arizona.

- « _Tout en en haut du Space Needle, oui._ »

- « _Mais comment tu as fait, pour…_ », Arizona cherchait ses mots, elle avait sans doute dû les laisser en bas du building.

- « _Comment j'ai fait pour nous faire monter ici, à cette heure si tardive ? J'ai des amis… hauts-placés._ », répondit Callie, en se rapprochant encore plus.

- « _Je suis époustouflée. Callie, c'est merveilleux ! Ce dessert me parait tellement léger par rapport à ce que j'imaginais !_ », ria Arizona en se retournant pour se concentrer sur la vue.

- « _J'aime surprendre les gens._ », assura Callie en se plaçant à côté de la blonde.

- « _Et tu as réussi._ », lui répondit Arizona, en se tournant vers la brune pour lui sourire.

- « _Je me suis dit que vu que tu venais de débarquer à Seattle, tu n'avais peut-être pas encore eu le temps de tout voir, alors j'ai voulu y apporter ma touche personnelle…_ », dit Callie.

- « _Je retrouve ma guide touristique alors ?!_ », ria Arizona, qui s'appuya légèrement sur Callie pour la remercier.

- « _On peut dire ça, oui._ », dit Callie en riant franchement.

- « _Alors merci. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec toi Callie. Tu m'as épatée._ », dit Arizona en se retournant vers Callie pour lui faire face.

C'était au tour de Callie de perdre ses mots. La vision de cette blonde magnifique face à elle, qui lui était tellement reconnaissante de cette soirée…

Les deux femmes se tenaient face à face, un mètre les séparant. Chacune d'entre elles sentaient leur cœur tambouriner dans leur poitrine et regardant l'autre intensément. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles devaient bouger, faire un mouvement, n'importe lequel, car la situation devenait de plus en plus ambigüe. Arizona, repoussant ses démons, prit les devants. Cette femme brune avait le don de la faire sentir à l'aise, elle lui apportait calme et douceur, et elle voulait lui exprimer ses pensées par un geste. La blonde s'avança très lentement de la brune, ne quittant pas une seconde son regard. Elle prit le visage de Callie entre ses mains et l'embrassa d'un baiser très tendre. Callie répondit au baiser, de la même manière qu'Arizona, en la tenant dans ses bras. Le baiser dura une trentaine de secondes, et Arizona le brisa, à regret.

- « _Je suis gourmande, je reprends toujours une part de dessert en plus.._ », fit Arizona, qui avait son front collé à celui de Callie. Cette dernière émit un petit rire suite à cette remarque et leva la tête pour regarder Arizona dans les yeux.

- « _Moi aussi._ », fit Callie avec un regard entendu.

Arizona pensa à Teddy, elle n'avait pas visité les coulisses du spectacle, mais au moins, elle était montée sur scène. A sa plus grande joie.


	5. Surprenantes réactions

**Le week-end étant passé, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup! Bon courage pour la semaine qui arrive ! Et bonne soirée à tous :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_Le lendemain matin, 10h, hôpital Seattle Grace Mercy West, étage de chirurgie pédiatrique, salle de garde des titulaires. _

- « _Tu as QUOI ?_ », fit Teddy en hurlant.

- « _Eeeeh moins fort ! On va t'entendre dans tout l'hôpital !_ », dit Arizona, presque en chuchotant, en faisant signe à son amie de baisser d'un ton.

- « _Comment veux-tu que je ne réagisses pas à ce que tu as fait hier soir ! Ahah, j'adore !_ », répondit Teddy, se servant une tasse de café.

- « _C'est pourtant TOI qui m'a dit de visiter les coulisses, je n'ai fait que suivre ton conseil._ », dit Arizona, en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil avec le Seattle Times à la main.

- « _Ah nan nan nan, enfin si. Oui, je t'ai dit de visiter les coulisses, mais je ne t'ai pas non plus forcée à le faire !_ », dit Teddy pointant un doigt accusateur sur Arizona.

- « _Et je ne me suis pas non plus forcer à le faire, j'en avais vraiment envie. Enfin, c'était juste incroyable elle m'a invitée au resto, a réservé une visite du Space Needle rien que pour moi… Et on se connait à peine ! C'est…,_ Arizona se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil._ C'est tellement génial que ça me fout les jetons._ »

Teddy la regarda d'un air faussement compatissant et imita une Arizona peureuse.

- « _Oh mon dieu, une femme magnifique me drague, me dorlote, fait des réservations juste pour ma petite personne… _Teddy s'allongea de façon théâtrale sur le canapé, feignant la désolation. _Quelle vie infâme, Seigneur !_ ».

Arizona se leva de son fauteuil et assena un léger coup de son journal sur la tête de Teddy.

- « _Ouch ! Cette femme te fout vraiment dans tous tes états !_ », dit Teddy en se massant légèrement la tête.

- « _Eh bien oui si tu veux savoir. Enfin…_ Arizona soupira. _Je sors à peine d'une longue relation où je miroitais de grands projets… Et en arrivant ici, je m'étais dit, « plus les mêmes erreurs, ne pas s'enflammer… », et je fais exactement le contraire. Y'a rien à faire, je changerai pas !_ ».

Teddy se redressa, regarda Arizona avec un regard désolé et prit la parole.

- « _Arizona, je comprends que tu aies peur. Sortir d'une relation aussi longue que celle que tu as vécue peut effectivement laisser des cicatrices sur ta vie sentimentale, et te brouiller les idées. Mais écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire. Je te connais depuis peu, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'as pas envie d'une simple histoire de jambes en l'air avec le Docteur Torres… _Arizona commençait à vouloir répliquer quand Teddy l'interrompit. _Laisses moi parler. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Ton regard pétille quand tu parles d'elle. Tu apprécies cette femme. Et je le vois par rapport à Callie. Je suis arrivée en cours de route ici, mais on m'a dit qu'elle aussi avait eu son lot de malheur. Elle s'est mariée à un interne qui l'a cocufié peu de temps après leur mariage. Ensuite, elle a divorcé, s'est découverte bisexuelle, et la femme avec qui elle « sortait » _(Teddy fit le signe des guillemets)_ l'a abandonné du jour au lendemain sans explication._ »

Arizona avait le visage fermé. Elle en voulait à ces deux personnes d'avoir blessé la formidable personne qu'elle avait eu le bonheur d'embrasser la veille. Le vide se faisait peu à peu dans sa tête grâce Teddy. Cette dernière continua.

- « _Callie a changé depuis ton arrivée. Elle est moins teigneuse avec les internes, elle sourit en permanence, et d'après ce que Bailey m'a dit, elle écoute à nouveau de la musique pendant ses opérations. Et ça faisait un moment que ce n'était pas arrivé. Depuis sa dernière rupture, en fait._ _Vous avez chacune l'une sur l'autre une bonne influence. Je suppose que tu l'as remarqué. Vous êtes ATTIREES l'une par l'autre. Et quand tu t'en aperçois, c'est vrai, c'est effrayant. Un conseil, savoure ces moments. N'aies pas peur de vivre une belle histoire juste parce que tu as peur de l'inconnu. Vis cette histoire parce que cette personne compte pour toi. Apprends à la connaitre, découvres-la. Je suis sûre qu'elle veut la même chose que toi. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle ne pas t'a pas repoussé hier._ », termina Teddy avec un sourire entendu.

Arizona avait attentivement écouté Teddy. C'est vrai, Callie ne l'avait pas repoussée hier. Au contraire. Elle avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était attirée par elle. Arizona se leva lentement, s'assit à côté de Teddy, et la prit dans ses bras.

- « _Merci Teddy, merci de m'aider à y voir clair. Tu es officiellement ma meilleure amie !_ », termina Arizona avec un léger rire et des yeux embués. Teddy, quant à elle, serrait Arizona aussi fort que possible.

- « _Je suis ta meilleure amie depuis qu'on s'est rencontrées !_, lâcha Teddy faussement offensée. _Je suis là pour toi, c'est quand tu veux._ ».

C'est à ce moment-là que Callie entra dans la salle garde. La vision qui s'offrait à elle la laissa de glace. La belle blonde qu'elle avait embrassé la veille était dans les bras de la chirurgienne cardio-thoracique. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Au moment où la chance semblait enfin tourner en sa faveur, le destin se faisait un plaisir de lui envoyer ça en pleine poire.

Arizona et Teddy se séparèrent immédiatement et regardèrent Callie mortifiées. Elles craignaient que Callie n'interprète ceci de la mauvaise manière. Et vu le regard de la brune, c'était le cas apparemment. Arizona regardait Callie avec de grands yeux implorants. Teddy quant à elle se leva et commença à expliquer la situation.

- « _Callie, ne t'y méprends surtout pas… _Teddy s'attendait à être interrompue, Callie avait l'habitude se faire taire n'importe qui se mettait en travers de sa route. Mais là, elle semblait enclin à la discussion. _Callie, je te promets qu'il n'y a rien entre Arizona et moi. On est amies, et…_ ».

- « _Je voudrais avoir l'avis du Docteur Robbins sur un cas._ » répondit Callie.

Arizona parut perplexe. En effet, pourquoi un chirurgien spécialisé en orthopédie aurait-il besoin de l'avis d'un chirurgien général ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir répondu ça ? La blonde lança un regard à Teddy, prit sa blouse et suivit Callie en dehors de la salle des titulaires.

Arizona ne savait pas quoi faire, ni dire. Elle suivit Callie dans les couloirs de l'étage du service pédiatrique. Quand Callie s'arrêta enfin devant une porte, Arizona saisit sa chance et commença à parler.

- « _Callie, je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies assisté à ça. Mais Teddy t'a dit la vérité. Nous sommes amies et elle était seulement en train de m'aider à…_ »

La chirurgienne pédiatrique fut interrompue par Callie qui, ne disant rien, lui prit la main, ouvrit la porte où était inscrit « Salle de garde » et fut claquée contre la porte lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur. Arizona n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait tandis que des lèvres chaudes attaquaient les siennes. Un baiser passionné, sensuel, rempli de promesses futures. Callie faisait courir des mains puissantes sur le corps d'Arizona, son visage, son cou, ses bras, ses hanches. Arizona laissa tomber sa garde et répondit encore plus passionnément à Callie. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Callie et la colla contre elle, cherchant à coller son bassin à celui de Callie. Ce que la brune accepta sans hésiter. Leurs lèvres se cessèrent de se toucher durant les 5 minutes suivantes. Callie brisa le baiser, elle était essoufflée et choisit soigneusement ses mots.

- « _Merci pour votre aide, Docteur Robbins. Je sais comment soigner ce gamin maintenant_. », dit Callie en riant. Arizona ria de bon cœur. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas ce que Callie pensait de l'incident précédent.

- « _Callie… Pour ce que tu as vu avant… Je suis vraiment désolée…_ ».

- « _Je sais, Arizona, je sais. J'ai eu un léger doute en te voyant avec elle, mais là, j'ai compris que ce qu'une amie pour toi. Tu viens de me le prouver._ » dit Callie doucement.

Arizona fut soulagée. Elle colla son front à celui de Callie, et expira profondément. Elle prit à nouveau la parole.

- « _Je tenais à encore te remercier pour hier. J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée, c'était magique. Merci de t'être occupée de moi comme ça, je me sens bien intégrée à présent…_ » termina Arizona avec un petit rire. Callie l'imita et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- « _Ce fut avec plaisir, mademoiselle._ ».

Callie était toujours collée à Arizona. Cette dernière ne s'en plaignait pas, surtout pas. Elle adorait se trouver en présence de la brune, cette femme qui lui avait fait découvrir Seattle, vue d'en haut. Elle se remémora les dires de Teddy. « _ N'aies pas peur de vivre une belle histoire juste parce que tu as peur de l'inconnu. Vis cette histoire parce que cette personne compte pour toi._ ». Arizona souriait à présent, elle regarda Callie et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle devait dire à Callie ce qu'elle avait dit à Teddy, ses démons, ses espérances, ses peurs… Elle prit Callie par la main et la fit s'asseoir sur un des lits de la salle de garde. Elles s'allongèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, Callie appuyée sur le côté pour regarder Arizona. Elles parlèrent durant 1 heure et demie. Arizona lui raconta sa vie précédente, Callie la sienne. Chacune se rendit réellement compte des cicatrices émotionnelles de l'autre et firent un accord.

- « _Arizona, j'ai compris que tu ne veuilles pas aller à 120 à l'heure dans cette relation. Moi non plus. Je veux profiter, prendre mon temps. Je veux apprendre à te connaitre. J'ai le sentiment que toi et moi, on peut être quelque chose. Je veux dire, un quelque chose de spécial. Et certes, ça prendra du temps, mais j'ai confiance en nous._ ». dit Callie en prenant la main d'Arizona. Cette dernière la regarda faire, puis regarda Callie.

- « _Merci Callie. Je suis contente qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Même si je le savais déjà,_ répondit Arizona avec un clin d'œil. _Je veux savourer chaque moment que je peux passer avec toi. Même au boulot._ » termina la blonde en se relevant pour embrasser Callie.

- « _En parlant de boulot, il va bientôt être midi et on n'a pas fait grand-chose de notre matinée… Professionnellement parlant._ », dit Callie avec un petit sourire en coin.

- « _Oh merde ! J'ai une intervention dans une demi-heure !_ » fit Arizona en se levant immédiatement. Elle prit le temps de retrouver une allure convenable, (c'est-à-dire non pas celle d'une personne qui venait de passer 90 minutes allongée dans un lit), et regarda Callie avec une grand sourire avant d'enclencher la poignée de la porte.

- « _Attends, Arizona !_ » fit Callie avant que la blonde n'ouvre la porte. La brune se leva et avança vers la magnifique femme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle la prit par les bras, et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- « _Passes une bonne après-midi et bon courage pour ton intervention._ », murmura Callie.

- « _Gracías, preciosa._ » [**Merci beauté**], répondit Arizona en espagnol, gagnant de la part de Callie de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- « ¿_Hablas español?_ » [**Tu parles espagnol ?**], demanda Callie.

- « _¡Claro que sí! Podré decirte cosas inapropiadas ante la __gente sin que se lo pueda entender…_ » [**Bien sûr ! Je pourrai te dire des choses inappropriées devant les gens sans qu'ils puissent comprendre…**], répliqua Arizona en embrassant le cou de Callie.

- « _Me parece ser una buena idea, guapa…_ » [**Ca m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée ma belle…**], gémit Callie.

- « _Allez, là faut vraiment que j'y aille, à plus tard Callie._ » dit Arizona en embrassant Callie sur la joue.

Arizona quitta la pièce à regret, mais les petits humains ne pouvaient malheureusement pas attendre. Callie resta plantée là, dans la salle de garde. Elle souriait bêtement, comme une collégienne. Arizona venait de gagner encore plus d'estime dans son cœur. Et elle allait prendre un plaisir fou à savourer ce qui semblait être le début d'une histoire, une histoire d'amour.


	6. De précieux amis

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour l'attente! Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'ai du le réécrire plusieurs fois avant d'être satisfaite du résultat! En espérant que cela vous plaira! **

**Et merci à _funio10, DroDroV, covergirls06, KWolf09 et seve2904 pour vos reviews régulières! C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des retours :) Je vais essayer de tenir en compte certaines remarques dans les prochains chapitres. Merci encore pour vos visites et reviews! Bonne lecture à tous! _**

**CHAPITRE VI**

Callie et Arizona passèrent leur journée avec un sourire ineffaçable sur les lèvres. Ce qui était d'ailleurs étonnant de la part de la chirurgienne orthopédique en effet, elle avait la réputation d'être d'une humeur exécrable avec les internes et ceux qui lui cherchaient des noises. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était restée à l'écoute des apprentis chirurgiens (même si certains méritaient un bon remontage de culotte spécial Torres) et avait acceptée de collaborer avec certains titulaires qu'elle ne supportait pas. Malgré ce qui lui tombait dessus, elle avait décidé de ne pas s'énerver pour si peu de chose. Elle voulait savourer les instants de bonheur tout fragile, tout neuf.

Arizona, quant à elle, était fidèle à elle-même, souriante, enjouée et taquine avec les enfants. Sauf que son sourire n'avait rien à voir avec son contact auprès des enfants, mais plutôt avec son contact auprès d'une latine très séduisante. Son instinct lui disait d'aller retrouver Callie plus tard dans la journée, mais elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas y aller. _Ne pas s'enflammer, Robbins, ne pas s'enflammer…_

* * *

Comme les deux jeunes femmes l'avaient convenu, elles restèrent silencieuses sur leur relation pendant quelques semaines, et prirent le temps de se découvrir l'une et l'autre. Elles sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux mois, et elles n'avaient toujours pas eu de rapport.

C'était vendredi soir, la pendule affichait 22h. Callie, assise en tailleur sur son canapé, discutait à propos de ça avec Mark, son meilleur ami. Il était à moitié allongé sur l'autre côté, un coude appuyé sur un bras du divan pour soutenir sa tête. Lui et Callie s'était offert une très bonne bouteille de vin de la vallée de Napa, un Cabernet sauvignon, pour fêter la réussite d'une très lourde intervention. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet.

- « _Quand même, Torres, deux mois ! Et toujours pas de voyage en dessous de la ceinture ! Tu m'épates. T'avais pas attendu aussi longtemps avec les autres…_ », dit Mark en resservant leurs verres à tous les deux.

Callie lui assena un léger coup sur les jambes avec sa main droite.

- « _Forcément que ça te choque. Toi, c'est pas deux mois que t'attends. C'est deux minutes !_ »

- « _En tout cas, tu ne t'en es jamais plainte…_ » lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin et une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Callie émit un petit rire et sirota son verre de vin.

- « _Pas besoin de retouche finale, en effet Docteur Sloan._ » dit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée.

Mark ria à son tour. Il reprit la parole.

- « _Pour en revenir à toi et Miss Roller, je suis content de voir que tu ne t'enflamme pas. Enfin, dans le sens de la relation je veux dire…_ »

- « _Mais y'a vraiment pas moyen que tu restes sérieux deux secondes !_ » répondit Callie avec riant à la métaphore de Mark.

- « _Désolé Torres, tu me connais. Non, bon sérieusement. _Callie le regarda d'un air moqueur. _Sérieusement, _Mark insista sur le mot_, par rapport à toutes autres histoires, je vois une réelle différence. Enfin quoi c'est vrai. Tu ne t'es pas encore mariée avec elle, et tu n'as pas encore couché avec elle ! Tu commences à devenir raisonnable Callie !_ »

Callie le considéra pendant quelques instants, soupira et se mit à sourire.

- « _T'as raison, Mark. Je ne saurais même pas t'expliquer ce que je ressens. J'ai comme l'impression que elle et moi, on peut devenir quelque chose de stable et sérieux si on précipite pas les choses. Et depuis deux mois, on prend notre temps. Arizona est… _Callie chercha ses mots. _Spéciale. _Mark la regarda étonné._ Pas dans le mauvais sens, hein. Elle a un truc qui fait qu'elle sort du lot. J'en sais rien, je me sens bien quand je suis avec elle. Et pour l'instant, je ne ressens pas le besoin de me jeter sur elle et de lui arracher ses vêtements._ » termina Callie.

Mark éclata de rire.

- « _Torres, arrête de mentir. Je vois comment tu la regardes. Tu la déshabilles dans ta tête. Je le sais, je fais ça souvent. _Callie l'assassina du regard. _Enfin, PAS avec ta blonde ! Avec les autres femmes !_ » expliqua Mark.

Callie ne chercha pas à s'enfoncer dans son mensonge. Mark avait un don pour repérer les menteurs. Côtoyer des jeunes femmes qui voulaient se refaire les seins à longueur de journée lui avait appris à discerner le vrai du faux.

- « _Bon ok je l'avoue, ça me tue. Enfin, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Elle est belle, elle est blonde, et elle a de superbes yeux bleus… Tiens, imagines toi dans une maison close et retrouves toi impuissant ! Ca fait le même effet !_ » dit Callie.

Mark manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre de vin. Il comprit immédiatement ce dont Callie voulait parler. L'impuissance était un sujet sensible à ses yeux. Il fit de grands yeux à sa meilleure amie.

- « _Oui pardon, tu n'es jamais impuissant !_ » s'excusa Callie. Mark retrouva son sourire instantanément, ce qui fit rire Callie.

- « _Merci ! Enfin bref, pour ton histoire, fais comme tu le sens. Mais sois sûre de tes actes, réfléchis bien avant. _ _Au pire, tu sais que je suis là. Pour tout et n'importe quoi._ » dit Mark en embrassant Callie dans les cheveux. Cette dernière eut un temps d'arrêt. En effet, Mark ne faisait ça seulement quand il était très sérieux, et c'était plutôt rare chez lui.

- « _Merci à toi Mark, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi !_ » dit Callie en ébouriffant son meilleur ami.

- « _J'en sais rien !_ » répondit Mark en se recoiffant.

Callie était décidée à présent. Elle parlerait à Arizona le lendemain.

* * *

Arizona, quant à elle, se trouvait chez Teddy. Cette dernière l'avait invité à dîner chez elle. Depuis deux mois maintenant, Arizona alternait entre sa relation amicale avec Teddy et sa relation amoureuse avec Callie. Elle avait appris à connaitre ses collègues, mais n'était vraiment proche que des deux femmes. Dans le domaine professionnel, la chirurgienne pédiatrique pouvait être fière d'elle grâce à ses compétences et à son sérieux, les petits patients revenaient en nombre au Seattle Grace. Webber en était on ne peut plus content. Et Arizona également, elle pouvait voir qu'elle faisait une différence. Dans la vie privée comme la vie professionnelle. Teddy et elle étaient assises toutes les deux à table, face à face. Teddy but une gorgée de vin et prit la parole.

- « _Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Arizona, je vois que toi et Callie ne faites pas n'importe quoi dans votre relation et franchement ça fait plaisir d'avoir à faire à des adultes dans mon entourage. Les internes à l'hosto se comportent comme des chiennes en chaleur et les chirurgiens partent à la chasse ! J'en ai ras le bol de tomber sur des capotes usagées dans les réserves !_ ».

Arizona gloussa de rire en stoppant l'ascension de sa fourchette ers sa bouche.

- « _C'est sûr que ça ne risque pas d'arriver à cause de moi !_ »

Teddy éclata de rire.

- « _Désolée, je me suis mal exprimée !_ » fit Teddy en échouant de contrôler son fou rire.

Arizona continua la conversation.

- « _De une, je ne couche pas avec les hommes, et de deux, je n'ai pas couché avec Callie._ Teddy la regarda avec des yeux ahuris. _Enfin, pas encore…_ » termina Arizona avec un sourire en coin et un regard plein de sous-entendus.

- « _Attends, j'ai loupé un épisode. Tu veux dire que toi et Callie, vous n'avez toujours pas visité les coulisses ? Enfin merde ! Ca se voit à deux kilomètres que t'en crèves d'envie ! Et elle aussi d'ailleurs._ » s'exclama Teddy en pointant Arizona du doigt. Ca devenait une habitude chez elle.

Arizona se défendit.

- « _Non, on n'a pas encore couché ensemble. Et même si, soit disant, « j'en crève d'envie », comment peux-tu savoir que elle, elle en crève d'envie aussi ? T'es pas médium à ce que je saches !_ » fit Arizona avec un sourire moqueur.

- « _Je te l'ai dit, j'ai un don pour ce genre de choses ! Te moques pas, c'est très utile ! La preuve en est que je sais que Callie et toi n'attendez qu'une chose : con-clure ! Ca fait deux mois que vous êtes ensemble, vous vous voyez tous les jours, vous discutez de tout et de rien… Je dirais même que je vous trouve un peu trop sages…_ » répliqua Teddy en mangeant un bout de pain.

- « _Et moi je te dis qu'on prend notre temps, j'ai pas envie de m'enflammer comme j'ai fait avant. Je serais dévastée si ça ne marcherait pas. Je veux pas tout gâcher pour une partie de jambe en l'air ! _Teddy la regarda d'un air à faire froid dans le dos. _Même si j'en meurs d'envie ! Oui ! Contente ?_ » fit Arizona, rendant les armes.

- « _Oui ! Enfin je le savais donc c'est pas vraiment une surprise. Je vais essayer de t'éclairer. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec elle ? Comment te sens-tu quand tu lui parles ?_ »

Arizona posa ses couverts, croisa les mains sur la table et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

- « _Je me sens à l'aise. Comme si que je la connaissais depuis longtemps. _Arizona expira. _C'est facile. Naturel. Confortable. Je sais pas comment expliquer ça. Un jour, tu rencontres une personne et il y a une sorte de lien. Enfin non, un déclic. Tu sais que c'est LA personne. Et malgré les aléas de la vie, tu sais que c'est elle. C'est ce que je ressens quand je suis avec Callie. Et savoir qu'avec elle, j'ai envie que ça fonctionne, ça me fout encore plus la pression. Voilà pourquoi on n'a pas encore eu de rapport. Même si apparemment on en a envie toutes les deux, je pense qu'inconsciemment, on veut attendre le moment parfait pour concrétiser. On veut pas foutre ce qu'on a en l'air._ » termina Arizona.

- « _Mais, admettons que Callie et toi, vous soyez en train de discuter, allongées dans un lit comme vous le faites souvent. _Arizona la regarda d'un air dépité._ Je sais tout, cherches pas à me mentir. Donc je disais, admettons que vous soyez là, allongées, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça dérape. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu te jetterais à l'eau ou tu refoulerais tes envies en partant à toute allure ?_ » demanda Teddy.

Teddy la regarda avec des yeux attentifs, un regard qui montrait à Arizona que sa meilleure amie l'aiderait toujours par rapport à la femme avec laquelle elle sortait.

Arizona n'eut pas besoin de parler. Teddy pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle choisirait la première option. Arizona avait seulement trop peur de l'avouer. Et surtout, de se l'avouer à elle-même.

- « _Ben tu vois quand tu veux…_ » répondit Teddy en prenant la main d'Arizona dans la sienne. Elle lui adressait un sourire chaleureux.

Arizona était décidée à présent. Elle parlerait à Callie le lendemain.

* * *

_**Sonnerie de téléphone**_

_- « Oui allô ? », décrocha la personne._

_- « Alors ? », demanda l'autre dans le combiné._

_- « Mission accomplie ! Et toi ? »_

_- « Idem. Ces deux idiotes sont folles l'une de l'autre mais elles veulent prendre leur temps. Elles vont tellement attendre qu'elles finiront par ne plus pouvoir se retenir. »_

_- « J'ai eu le même discours. Mais je sens que demain ça va bouger. Restes aux aguets Mark ! », rigola Teddy._

_- « Toi aussi, Altman. Et ton idée, c'était du génie. Bon boulot ! », félicita Mark._

_- « Merci. Toi aussi Mark. Si elles savaient le mal qu'on se donne pour elles !_ » _souffla Teddy._

_- « Elles ne peuvent pas nous adorer plus. On est au top ! Bonne soirée Teddy. A demain pour la suite ! » dit Mark._

_- « Oui on a géré ! Vivement demain pour la suite ! Et bonne soirée à toi aussi Mark. » répondit Teddy._

_- « Salut. » Mark raccrocha._

_Teddy raccrocha son téléphone. Elle arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et était très fière de sa petite combine. En espérant que tout se passe comme prévue avec les deux principales intéressées…_


	7. Révélations

**Avant toute chose, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente! Satané boulot d'étudiant ! **

**Sinon, je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour vos reviews :) J'ai bien l'intention de prendre certains de vos commentaires en compte pour les intégrer à la fiction! Merci pour vos encouragements, j'arrive à écrire grâce à ça :) Et aussi merci à vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire cette histoire! La concurrence est rude pour ces personnages ;) Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :) Et vive Calzona! **

**PS: je sais pas vous, mais moi je suis tombée amoureuse de la nouvelle photo de Capmirez à la table read d'avant hier ^^ **

**Enfin bref, j'arrête mon bla bla :) Enjoy guys :D**

**CHAPITRE VII**

Samedi matin. 11h. Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

Contrairement à ce qu'elles avaient pensé, il était beaucoup plus difficile pour Callie et Arizona d'aller parler à l'autre de ses désirs. Elles s'étaient furtivement aperçu dans les couloirs, mais de dos, et chacune leur tour, elles s'étaient dérobé avant de trouver le courage d'aborder le sujet qui leur brulait les lèvres.

Chacun de leur côté, Mark et Teddy fulminaient. Ils s'étaient tué à la tâche pour ouvrir les yeux de leur amie respective et ces dernières ne faisaient pas le moindre mouvement.

Mark se trouvait en salle de repos avec Callie, et quand celle-ci sortit une énième fois son téléphone pour envoyer un sms à Arizona, tout en ne le faisant pas, le chirurgien plastique soupira lourdement

- « _Quoi ?_ », demanda Callie en levant les yeux de son portable

- « _Tu vas l'envoyer aujourd'hui ou dans 6 mois ton foutu message ?_ », répondit-il de but en blanc.

Callie le regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce ton-là de la part de son ami.

- « _Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Tu m'as l'air bien énervé ! Quelqu'un a critiqué tes performances ?_ » répliqua Callie sur le même ton.

Mark leva les yeux au ciel.

- « _Callie, je suis pas aveugle. Depuis ce matin, tu fais l'invisible face à Robbins ! T'étais vachement plus motivée hier soir pour aller lui parler._ », dit-il.

- « _Hé ho toi, hier, on avait bu. Et forcément, l'alcool aidant, on se croit capable de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais après avoir dormi, ma raison a repris le dessus. J'adore Arizona, mais j'ai la trouille d'aller lui parler de ce sujet-là. Ca fait pas du tout naturel, merde !, _s'énerva Callie. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas._ Ce genre de choses se fait tout naturellement. Pas besoin de prendre rendez-vous !_ ». Callie regarda Mark avec désespoir. Elle mourait d'envie de parler à Arizona, mais craignait encore plus sa réaction. Et si Arizona n'était pas prête ? Et si elle avait peur de s'engager physiquement dans cette relation ? Et si, pire que tout, Arizona _n'avait pas envie_ de Callie ? Cette dernière chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Durant les dernières semaines, Arizona avait laissé des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Elle s'était juste interdite d'aller trop loin, trop vite.

Mark se leva, prit sa meilleure amie à bout de bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- « _Écoutes-moi bien Torres, je me répèterai pas. Il est 11h, si dans…_ Mark regarda la pendule sur le mur en face de lui. _Si dans 6h, tu ne lui as pas parlé, j'irai le faire moi-même. Mais avec beaucoup moins de tact que tu pourrais en avoir. Tu me connais je mâche pas mes mots. Et d'ailleurs, je crois que ça ne ferait pas très plaisir à Robbins si c'était MOI qui venais lui en parler. Alors, n'attends pas 5 ans avoir d'avoir cette conversation, je t'en prie._ _Fonces parler à ta petite blonde en rollers._» finit Mark.

Callie l'avait écouté attentivement. Elle expira un grand coup, sortit son téléphone, et composa le numéro d'Arizona sous le regard encourageant de Mark.

* * *

Arizona regarda son portable et vit le nom de « Calliope » s'afficher. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Devrais-t-elle décrocher ou ignorer l'appel ?

Teddy, elle, assistait à la scène de son fauteuil dans la salle de repos des titulaires, à l'étage de cardiologie, un magazine de chirurgie à la main. Arizona se trouvait dans le canapé à côté d'elle. Avant l'appel de Callie, les deux amies s'étaient retrouvées dans la salle pour souffler entre deux interventions. Teddy devina au regard de la blonde qui était la personne qui l'appelait.

- « _Callie ?_ » fit Teddy avec un sourire en coin.

Arizona acquiesça en silence. Elle fixait toujours son téléphone.

- « _Eh ben décroches bon sang ! Ca ne sait pas appuyer sur un simple bouton vert et ca se dit chirurgien…_ » fit Teddy en baissant les yeux vers son magazine.

Arizona gémit de désespoir. Ce qui fit relever la tête de Teddy immédiatement.

- « _Tu crois qu'elle appelle pour… LA chose ?_ » fit la chirurgienne pédiatrique, emplie de panique. Teddy fit mine de réfléchir.

- « _Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas celle avait qui tu sors depuis maintenant 2 mois et avec qui tu n'as toujours pas franchi le pas. Elle veut peut-être tout simplement avoir encore un avis en pédiatrie ?_ » fit Teddy, sarcastique.

Arizona émit un grognement d'impatience et appuya sur « _Décrocher_ ».

* * *

Callie se cramponnait à son téléphone comme si sa vie en dépendait. 8 sonneries. Il avait fallu **8 **foutues sonneries avant que la brune n'entende la voix de la blonde au bout du fil.

- « _Salut Callie ! Je suis désolée de pas avoir décroché plus tôt, j'étais… _Callie entendit un blanc. Ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Arizona ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'appelle et voulait de toute évidence ne pas parler du sujet qui commençait par un S. _J'étais en train de discuter avec Teddy et je n'ai pas entendu mon portable sonner ! Comment tu vas ?_ » bafouilla Arizona.

- « _Salle de garde du 4__e__, dans 5 minutes. Je dois te parler._ » répondit Callie de but en blanc. Elle raccrocha dans la seconde qui suivit.

Mark la regarda avec consternation.

- « _C'est ça, ce que tu appelles avoir une conversation ? Bravo Torres, maintenant elle va croire que tu veux rompre avec elle parce que…_ » commença Mark.

- « _Mark, la ferme. Je sais ce que je fais. Je préfère lui parler en tête à tête qu'au téléphone. Et ne t'avises surtout pas d'aller écouter à la porte. Sinon, la prochaine personne qui passera sous mon scalpel ça sera toi !_ » menaça Callie, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

Mark lui lança un regard de défi.

- « _Alors sans anesthésie, __**por favor**__¸ je préfère tout ressentir…_ » lui répondit-il, charmeur.

Callie ria, embrassa Mark sur la joue, et partit vers la fameuse salle de garde du 4e. Le compte à rebours était lancé.

* * *

Arizona n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Callie avait déjà raccroché. Elle se figea sur place, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

- « _Alors ?_ » fit Teddy, qui s'était rapproché pour entendre la conversation.

- « _Ben tu l'as entendu en direct nan ?_ » fit Arizona, mi-énervée, mi-amusée.

Teddy fit un sourire coupable.

- « _Alors t'attends quoi ? Fonces ! Tu vas aller visiter les coulisses !_ » fit Teddy en chantonnant légèrement.

- « _Eh nan ! C'est pas ce qui est prévu ! On va… discuter._ » fit Arizona.

- « _Qui veux-tu convaincre avec ça ? Moi, ou toi-même ? _Teddy lui rigola au nez. _Arizona, si tu n'as pas bougé tes fesses dans moins de 10 secondes, je t'y amène moi-même, à cette satanée salle de garde !_ ». Arizona Michelle Robbins mit 6 secondes à sortir de la salle. Et là, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait vraiment parler à Callie. Elle rassembla son courage et se mit en chemin pour la salle de garde du 4e.

* * *

Callie était dans la salle de garde. Elle faisait les cent pas. Elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle devait exposer les choses à Arizona. Mais malgré ce qu'elle avait préparé, lorsque la blonde apparut dans la salle, toute essoufflée d'avoir couru, Callie était sans voix.

- « _Je supposes que tu m'as pas appelée ici juste pour me regarder…_ » dit Arizona souriante en refermant la porte.

- _Nan, nan, bien sûr_, répondit Callie en riant légèrement, retrouvant sa voix. _Viens, assis-toi_, dit-elle en guidant Arizona vers un des lits inférieurs. Elles s'assirent côte à côte, tout en pivotant chacune vers l'autre pour s'apercevoir. _Voilà, je voulais te parler de quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques semaines. _Arizona lui lança un regard entendu. _Attends, laisses moi parler avant de me rire au nez s'il te plait, _dit Callie en souriant légèrement. Arizona émit un petit rire. _Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. _Callie inspira et expira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. _Ca fait 2 mois qu'on est ensemble, ce qui me rend heureuse, crois-moi. _Arizona lui sourit chaleureusement. _Et je crois que tu as déjà dû t'apercevoir de… Comment dire, mes envies. _Arizona ne bougeait pas, un regard concentré sur la brune. _Mais, mais, je sais qu'avant moi, tu as vécu quelque chose d'important, et je ne veux surtout pas refoutre en l'air une histoire à cause de… _Callie cherchait le mot correct tandis qu'Arizona la regardait le plus sérieusement du monde. _A cause de futilités. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, en aucun cas je le ferai. Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que moi, j'en pensais. Et aussi t'éclairer sur de possibles questions laissées sans réponse, si jamais j'en ai laissé. Ou alors, dis-moi si j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Aurais-je mal agi sans m'en rendre compte ? Dis-moi ce que tu penses. De façon à ce qu'on nage pas dans le vide, _termina Callie avec un petit rire.

Arizona se rapprocha encore plus de Callie, lui prenant les mains dans les siennes. Elle la regarda, prit une grande inspiration, et parla à son tour.

- _Callie, je tiens à te rassurer. Tu n'as jamais mal agi envers moi, en aucun cas. Tu as toujours été honnête, douce, aimante et compréhensive. _Arizona regarda Callie droit dans les yeux. _Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. _Elle se recula de quelques centimètres. _Et je te remercie du temps que tu m'accordes. Ma précédente relation s'est mal terminée, et avec toi… _Arizona s'approcha doucement du visage de Callie, finissant par l'embrasser. _Avec toi, je veux que ça fonctionne. Mais j'ai peur, _souffla Arizona.

- _De quoi ? _interrogea Callie, prenant Arizona dans ses bras.

- _De m'engager à ce niveau-là dans cette relation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aime vraiment ta compagnie, j'aime rire avec toi, j'aime tout ce qu'on fait ensemble. Mais j'ai peur qu'il se passe un truc qui pourrait dévaster tout ça. Je crois… _Arizona pleurait à présent. _Je crois que j'ai peur du bonheur que tu as à m'offrir. Ce qui est complètement dingue ! Crois-moi Callie, j'ai vraiment envie, moi aussi. _Callie, tenant toujours la chirurgienne pédiatrique dans ses bras, lui fit un baiser dans les cheveux. C'était surtout pour cacher son sourire suivant cette révélation. _Mais je ne suis pas… prête pour le moment. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est moi, _termina Arizona en se redressant pour regarder Callie droit dans les yeux. _Il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire ce qu'on ressent, Callie…_, commença Arizona.

- _C'est ce que tu viens de faire !_ rit Callie.

- _Je t'aime, Callie, _dit Arizona,coupant la chique à la brune. _Je t'aime et je ne veux pas faire tout foirer en te faisant croire ce qui n'est pas vrai. _

- _C'est-à-dire ?_, demanda Callie, les yeux ronds.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de toi. Crois-moi, c'est tout le contraire, _dit la blonde en embrassant longuement Callie. _Mais je ne suis pas prête. Pas pour l'instant. En revanche, quand je le serai… _Arizona prit la tête de Callie dans ses mains et fixa son regard. _Tu seras prévenue dans la seconde qui suit._

- _Je te laisse carte blanche. On avait dit qu'on prendrait notre temps, et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Tu as les rênes en main, Arizona. Si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, appelles-moi. J'insiste, _dit Callie en voyant Arizona qui commençait à vouloir discuter ces faveurs. Finalement, cette dernière laissa tomber et soupira de soulagement.

- _Y'a pas de quoi chérie, _rit Callie alors qu'Arizona s'allongeait sur elle précipitamment pour l'embrasser, les faisant tomber toutes les deux à la renverse sur un des lits de la salle de garde. Et leur causant des rires au éclat comme des lycéennes.


	8. Je serai ton rock

**Hi everyone! Voici à présent le chapitre 8! Vous y verrez l'apparition d'un autre personnage important de la série, que je juge, tout comme Teddy, indispensable. J'attendais juste d'avoir développé la relation Calzona pour l'introduire! N'en déplaise à certaines personnes ;) **

**Encore merci pour vos reviews et impressions! C'est toujours un plaisir à lire et une motivation supplémentaire pour continuer cette fanfic :D **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, enjoy :) **

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_Bip cardiaque continu_

Arizona se trouvait en salle de trauma. Elle sentait des gouttes de sueurs couler sur son front et dans son dos. Sa surblouse n'était plus jaune, sa couleur de base, mais rouge. Rouge de sang. Rouge du sang du petit garçon dont elle s'acharnait à ramener à la vie depuis maintenant 60 minutes. Elle était la seule dans la salle à avoir encore un espoir pour Eliott, 10 ans, qui avait été renversé par une voiture en sortant de l'école. Tragique destin pour un enfant, qui n'était malheureusement pas le premier dans la journée de la chirurgienne pédiatrique. Elle avait perdu 3 patients depuis le début de sa garde, à 6h. Sa journée s'empirait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Tandis qu'elle continuait de se battre comme une tigresse pour sauver Eliott, Alex Karev, un résident de 3ème année, fit sortir le reste du personnel présent de la salle. Il resta seul avec Arizona et le petit Eliott.

Depuis une heure, et même s'il savait que le garçonnet n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir, il avait laissé Arizona tenter le tout pour le tout pour lui sauver la vie. En poussant un soupir de résignation, il se positionna derrière Arizona pour l'encercler de ses bras, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste.

- « _Fous-moi le camp, Karev !,_ hurla Arizona de toutes ses forces, tout en luttant pour le repousser. _Espèce de salopard ! »_, lâcha-t-elle quand il resserra encore plus son étreinte.

- « _Vous comme moi savez que c'est fini… Son cerveau n'est plus oxygéné, ses organes commencent à défaillir…_ » commença Alex.

Arizona tenta de sortir de l'étreinte puissante de son résident.

- « _NON !, _hurla-t-elle encore plus fort. _Laisses moi le ramener ! Il a toute la vie devant lui ! Il n'a pas le droit de mourir ! Il n'a pas le droit !_ », continua-t-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Alex regarda par la fenêtre de la salle. Des gens en noir étaient là pour venir chercher le corps du petit garçon. Ils attendaient seulement avec respect qu'Arizona ait cessé de se battre, un regard penaud sur le visage. Eux aussi savaient que le combat avait été perdu d'avance. Le résident retourna Arizona, de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face, mais il n'enleva pas ses bras autour d'elle.

- « _Suivez-moi, Docteur Robbins. Vous devez sortir d'ici._ » dit –il en les emmenant vers la porte.

Arizona protesta mollement. Le contrecoup de la disparition du garçon commençait à apparaitre.

- « _Non… Je ne veux pas… Je ne dois pas le laisser seul… Je dois aller voir les parents…_ », répondit-elle.

Arizona se sentit guidée en dehors de la salle, puis allongée sur un lit, apparemment dans une salle de garde, d'après ce qu'elle entrevit.

- « _Docteur Robbins, Eliott était orphelin. Il vivait dans un foyer. Dans un mauvais foyer. _Alex soupira. _Peu de personnes se soucieront de son décès. Si ce n'est le directeur de l'établissement pour faire vider sa chambre et trouver un autre gamin pour le mettre à la place au plus vite. _», dit Alex, assis à côté d'une Arizona groggy.

- « _T'es encore plus méchant que je pensais, Karev._ » répliqua Arizona d'une voix molle.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel. En regardant de plus près sa titulaire, il pouvait encore voir la trace des larmes qui avaient coulé sur les jours de la blonde. Il se releva, enleva la surblouse tachée de sang d'Arizona, la jeta à la poubelle, et la fit glisser sous les couvertures du lit.

- « _Reposez-vous, Robbins. Vous n'avez pas arrêté depuis ce matin. Un peu de sommeil vous remettra d'aplomb. De toute façon, votre garde est finie. Il est 18h30_, dit Alex en regardant sa montre. _Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Ou alors je peux rester ici pour vous tenir compagnie._ » proposa-t-il.

Arizona se releva sur les coudes, le regarda, l'air d'une femme échappée de l'asile.

- « _Désolée, t'es pas mon genre. En plus j'ai quelqu'un !_ » dit-il en retombant pitoyablement sur le lit.

Alex ricana.

- « _Ok, j'appelle Torres._ », dit-il en sortant son portable de sa poche de blouse pendant qu'Arizona s'enfonçait dans un sommeil de plomb.

Callie étant en intervention, elle n'avait donc pas pu venir au chevet d'Arizona. Elle était en train d'installer une prothèse de hanche, ce qui prendrait pas mal de temps. Alex resta donc auprès de sa titulaire durant les 4 heures de sa « sieste ». Il lui avait humidifié son front avec de l'eau froide, l'avait réconforté lorsqu'Arizona pleurait dans son sommeil, bref, il avait joué les gardes malades, mais en mieux. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il restait là, à surveiller sa titulaire durant son sommeil. Enfin, il avait une petite idée. Il avait passé la journée en pédiatrie, et, contrairement à son habitude, avait apprécié travailler en étroite collaboration avec le titulaire de l'étage. Malgré les nombreux décès qui avaient ponctué sa journée, Karev en était sorti quelque peu changé. Robbins avait une façon de lui faire prendre confiance en lui que les autres titulaires n'avaient pas. Il se sentait utile, et surtout, vivant. Rester à ses côtés alors qu'elle se reposait était en quelque sorte sa façon à lui de la remercier.

Il humidifia à nouveau le front d'Arizona lorsque celle-ci se réveilla. Elle le regarda, à moitié éveillée.

- « _Quelle heure il est, Karev ?_ », demanda-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

- « _22h30. Vous vous êtes endormie après l'incident de tout à l'heure._ », répondit Alex.

- « _Quoi ?!_, dit Arizona en se relevant brusquement. _Mais comment j'ai pu m'effondrer comme ça ?_ »

Alex choisit ses mots pour expliquer la situation.

- « _On a eu une mauvaise journée, tous les deux._ Il choisit de dire « tous les deux » pour lui comprendre qu'elle n'était seule dans cette épreuve._ Quatre de nos patients sont décédés. Et après le quatrième, vous avez…_ »

- « _Pété les plombs. Ouais, ça, j'ai pas oublié, _dit Arizona en se frottant le front de sa main droite. _Après j'ai senti qu'on m'a trainé ici, j'ai dû parler vite fait, et ensuite, plus de son ni d'image._ ». Arizona soupira en repoussant les couvertures.

- « _J'ai appelé Torres pour la prévenir, mais elle était en intervention. Elle devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs_ »_,_ dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Arizona se leva et s'étira, puis un éclair traversa son visage.

- « _Eh mais attends, je viens de saisir. Tu m'as surveillé toute la soirée ?_ », demanda-elle en se retournant, effarée.

- « _Ben, je suis là, donc oui, on dirait._ » répondit-il, ne montrant aucune expression.

- « _Que t'ai-je dont fait pour que tu restes à l'hôpital en dehors de tes heures de garde à surveiller ta pauvre titulaire ? Au lieu de sortir voir le vrai monde ?_ », questionna-t-elle avec un sourire sur le visage.

Alex, lui, leva les yeux au ciel, prit un air renfrogné, et répondit brièvement.

- « _J'ai juste fait mon travail de médecin._ »

- « _T'as fait bien plus que ça. Tu as été mon ange gardien aujourd'hui. Je t'en remercie Alex._ », dit Arizona en tendant la main.

Alex se contenta de sourire, serra la main de sa titulaire, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, Arizona l'interpella. Il se retourna.

- « _Alex, _commença Arizona en se recoiffant, _ça te dirait de passer le mois suivant en pédiatrie ? J'ai pu remarquer ton potentiel tu es rapide, efficace, intelligent, et tu as les mots justes en ce qui concerne d'aller parler aux parents. _Alex regarda Robbins avec surprise. On ne l'avait jamais complimenté de la sorte. _En plus, j'adore te botter les fesses alors ça serait gagnant-gagnant !_ », termina Arizona, avec un grand sourire et des cheveux revenus à leur état normal.

Alex dut admettre que le sourire de la blonde était contagieux. Il lui rendit son sourire, et lui serra la main en signe de deal.

- « _Après une semaine, vous ne pourrez plus vous passer de moi, Robbins !_ » dit-il.

Arizona rit légèrement.

- « _J'en ai bien l'intention, tu es le meilleur résident avec qui j'ai eu la chance de travailler depuis mon arrivée._ ». Arizona éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit Alex rougir. Elle l'avait pris à son propre jeu, ce à quoi Alex n'était pas habitué. Cette femme avait de la répartie, constata-t-il. Il reprit contenance et lui sourit malicieusement. Il sortit de la salle de garde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « _Je sens que je vais me plaire en pédiatrie._ » pensa Alex, du baume au cœur en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

* * *

Callie sortit du bloc opératoire à 1h du matin. Elle était épuisée. Son patient, un homme de 65 ans, avait fait un arrêt cardiaque durant l'opération. Elle avait dû faire biper la cardio en urgence et l'homme avait eu besoin d'un pontage pour survivre. La chirurgienne orthopédique n'avait pu reprendre son travail qu'après 3h de travail acharné de la part de Altman, la chirurgienne cardio-thoracique. A part ça, la hanche était en place, le patient ne courait plus aucun risque cardiaque (mais était sous surveillance) et Callie avait enfin fini sa garde. De plus, elle avait dû reprendre ses esprits après qu'on lui ai appris qu'Arizona avait craqué aux urgences après avoir perdu son quatrième patient de la journée. Callie pouvait imaginer la douleur de la blonde en voyant un énième enfant fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Callie soupira en pensant à sa journée. Elle était en train de se changer dans la salle de repos des titulaires lorsque Teddy fit son apparition.

- « _Sacrée journée, hein Callie ?_ » rit Teddy en enlevant le haut de sa tenue de bloc.

Callie rit à son tour.

- « _C'est sûr ! Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça !_ », répondit Callie en enfilant son débardeur.

- « _Tout à fait !_, dit Teddy en enlevant le reste de sa tenue de bloc et cherchant ensuite ses vêtements. _Au fait, tu as vu Arizona ?_ »

- « _Non, pas encore. Mais je l'ai appelé, elle est rentrée chez elle et elle m'a demandé de passer. Elle a eu le culot de s'excuser pour ne pas m'avoir attendu !, _dit Callie en mettant sa veste en cuir fétiche.

- « _Ah ah, à chaque fois elle croit que tu vas lui en vouloir !, _rit Teddy en boutonnant son jean. _Elle doit avoir un peu peur de toi dans le fond !_ »

Callie la regarda d'un air étonné.

- « _Pourquoi je lui ferais peur ?_ »

- « _Je disais ça comme ça, Callie. T'énerves pas. Toi et moi savons que tu es réputée pour avoir un tempérament explosif et sans retour…_, dit Teddy avec un regard entendu.

Callie rit à l'évocation de sa réputation. Certes, elle faisait peur à certaines personnes, mais elle n'en était pas moins respectée, et non pas crainte. Là était la différence.

- « _Bon, c'est vrai que certaines personnes ont déjà subi mes foudres, mais elles l'avaient mérité ! Je ne m'énerve jamais sans raison ! Et comment pourrais-je en vouloir à Arizona ? Avec la journée de merde qu'elle a eu, je comprends tout à fait qu'elle veuilles rentrer chez elle. Y'a rien de plus normal._ » dit Callie en fermant son vestiaire à clé, imitée de peu par Teddy. Les deux femmes sortirent du vestiaire et continuèrent de parler.

- « _Au fait Teddy, je te l'ai jamais dit, mais merci, pour Arizona._ » dit Callie.

Teddy fut étonnée de l'aveu de Callie.

- « _Pourquoi ça ?_ »

- « _Merci d'être présente pour elle. Quand elle est arrivée ici, elle ne connaissait personne, et aujourd'hui elle t'a toi et elle m'a moi. Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir pour elle et moi, mais je sais qu'avec toi, ça sera une amitié solide à jamais. Elle me parle souvent de toi, tu sais._ » avoua Callie, en cliquant sur le bouton « REZ-DE-CHAUSSÉE » de l'ascenseur.

Teddy fut touchée des paroles de Callie. Elle savait son amitié pour Arizona solide, mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre était agréable à écouter. Elle et Callie montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

- « _Tu sais, je dois t'avouer quelque chose aussi. Avant son arrivée, j'étais pas vraiment attachée à quelqu'un en particulier. Sauf à Hunt, mais on se connaissait d'avant. Alors que là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé mon double avec elle. Enfin, mon double lesbien. Ce qui est un gros avantage d'ailleurs, je m'en suis aperçue y'a pas longtemps !_ » rit Teddy.

- « _Comment ça, un avantage ?_ » demanda Callie, curieuse.

- « _Avec Arizona, j'ai la garantie que ma meilleure amie ne me piquera jamais mon mec !_ » répondit Teddy avec un grand sourire. Ce qui fit éclater Callie de rire.

Les deux femmes sortirent de l'ascenseur, puis de l'hôpital pour se rendre à leurs voitures respectives. Elles se firent la bise en guise d'au revoir, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, et chacune prirent des directions différentes.

* * *

Callie se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement d'Arizona vers 1h45. Toute fatigue était partie à présent. Elle avait hâte de voir sa blonde préférée.

Elle sonna, et Arizona ouvrit la porte presque instantanément. Son visage s'illumina en voyant Callie, et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

- « _Houla !_, dit Callie. _Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? »_

_- « Encore plus, _dit Arizona en embrassant Callie. _Et aussi, j'ai passé une journée de merde alors un peu de réconfort sera le bienvenu, _termina la blonde en remettant les pieds sur terre et en faisant rentrer Callie.

Callie enleva sa veste et entreprit d'ouvrir son sac, mais Arizona la devança.

- « _Ouah ça sent bon là-dedans !_ » dit Arizona en fouillant dans le sac. Elle sentit son visage de décomposer quand elle réalisa que Callie avait rapporté de la nourriture.

Cette dernière perdit le sourire.

- « _Quoi, tu n'aimes pas le chinois ?_ » s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

Arizona retrouva le sourire.

- « _Tu as ramené à manger ? Pour de vrai ?_ »

Callie avait l'impression de parler à une folle. Elle étouffa un rire.

- « _Qu'y a-t-il d'exceptionnel à ramener à manger, Arizona ?_ _Tu m'as bien dit que tu mourrais de faim, non ? En tant que médecin, je te recommande prendre 3 repas par jour, c'est plus sain._ », dit-elle en lui reprenant le sac des mains et commençant à en sortir les condiments.

- « _Non c'est vrai c'est pas exceptionnel mais…_ »

- « _Mais quoi ?_ » demanda Callie en mettant les nems dans le micro-ondes.

- « _Je suis touchée par cette petite attention. Et puis je n'aurais pu te proposer que des sandwiches, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses…_ », répondit Arizona avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

- « _Comme tu me l'as dit, tu as eu une journée de merde. Ceci fait partie de mon plan « Réconfort »_ », dit Callie en entourant la taille d'Arizona de ses bras.

- « _Mais toi aussi, tu as eu une journée de…_ » protesta Arizona.

Callie l'interrompit en l'embrassant.

- « _Oui, mais moi, je n'ai pas explosé de colère et de douleur en plein dans les urgences. Donc, tu es prioritaire._ »

Arizona regarda Callie d'un regard plein de tendresse.

- « _T'es vraiment géniale, _dit la blonde. Elle serra Callie dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, puis se recula de quelques centimètres, toujours dans les bras de la brune. _Je peux connaitre l'autre partie du plan « Réconfort » ? S'il y en a une bien sûr !_ »

Callie lui sourit et commença à énumérer.

- « _Eh bien, tout d'abord, demain, toi et moi, on est en repos. _Arizona la regarda, stupéfaite. _Sérieusement, le chef a été mis au courant et nous a donné congé à toutes les deux. Donc, étant donné que la « soirée » est déjà bien entamée, et que demain, pas de boulot, voilà ce que je te propose. Là, on mange, on boit et on se regarde des dessins animés Disney pour retrouver un peu d'insouciance. Et demain, on va se faire masser dans un centre très bien réputé. Une heure de massage. Tu verras, tu vas adorer. J'y vais régulièrement et à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de flotter dans les airs quand je sors. _Arizona émit un petit rire. _Je crois qu'on en a bien besoin, pas vrai ?_ »

- « _Tu as raison._ _Merci de si bien t'occuper de moi, Calliope. _Elle embrassa la brune. _Sors-moi tous les Disney que tu as et choisis en un pendant que je me charge de la nourriture !_ », dit Arizona en fonçant dans la cuisine pour s'affairer.

Callie ressentit une brise de joie envahir son cœur. Finalement, leur journée à toutes les deux ne se terminait pas si mal. Il faut juste savoir faire abstraction des ennuis pour se concentrer sur le plus important. Et le plus important pour elle à cet instant, c'était de s'occuper d'Arizona. Envers et contre tout.


	9. Se jeter à l'eau

**Je sais, je sais... Vous allez vous dire, "pas de publication pendant 2 semaines, et là, 3 en une semaine ?! What?!" lol ^^ **

**Étant officiellement en vacances, je peux enfin, (enfin!), publier plus rapidement! Les idées sont nombreuses, et vos suggestions, très intéressantes! Un mix des deux pourrait donner quelque chose d'agréable à lire :) J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire! **

**Et encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, qui représente une grande motivation :) J'en serai pas là sans vous :D **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

- « _Oh mon dieu…_ », gémit Arizona.

- « _Oui, je sais…_ _Chaque femme qui s'y est frottée a eu la même réaction …»,_ rit Callie en retour.

- « _Très classe, Calliope. Vraiment._ » répondit Arizona, une moue désapprobatrice sur les lèvres.

Callie leva la tête pour apercevoir Arizona. La vue qui s'offrait à elle ne cessait de lui faire tourner la tête.

Arizona était quasiment nue, elle n'avait pour vêtement qu'une serviette sur la poitrine et un string en papier que les masseurs lui avait donné avant de commencer la séance de soin. Depuis trois quarts d'heure maintenant, les deux chirurgiennes profitaient de leur journée de congé dans le meilleur spa de la ville. D'où les réactions d'Arizona. Callie lui avait intimé à plusieurs reprises de les contrôler, non sans étouffer un ou deux rires, mais c'était mission impossible pour Arizona. Les mains professionnelles du masseur qui s'occupait d'elle détendait chaque parcelle de son corps engourdi et tendu. Cela lui procurait un bien fou. Callie avait raison, elle se sentait totalement légère.

Quant à Callie, elle était heureuse de voir que le massage avait l'effet escompté sur Arizona. Elle voulait avant tout qu'elle se détende, c'était chose faite apparemment. Si Arizona avait été bisexuelle, Callie aurait pu penser qu'Arizona faisait des avances au masseur en gémissant de la sorte. Mais ne l'étant pas, la brune attribua ces gémissements au massage, point à la ligne. Elle ne ressentait pas de jalousie, au contraire. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de sourire lorsque sa blonde gratifiait le masseur d'un gémissement. Signe qu'il faisait très bien son travail.

Lorsque le massage prit fin, les masseurs sortirent de la salle et laissèrent les deux jeunes femmes se rhabiller.

- « _Tu as de belles joues rouges dis dont !_ » remarqua Callie avec un regard entendu pour la blonde.

Cette dernière se cacha le visage avec les mains, morte de honte.

- « _Je crois que j'ai un peu trop apprécié le massage… D'habitude, je garde toujours le contrôle… Mais là, je devais vraiment être tendue pour que ça me fasse autant d'effet…_ » admit-elle.

Callie la regarda, faussement choquée.

- « _Il t'a fait de l'effet ?!_ »

Arizona enleva les mains de son visage, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- « _J'adore t'embêter._ » répondit-elle.

Callie sourit, attrapa Arizona par la taille, la colla contre elle, et l'embrassa fougueusement. A la fin du baiser, toutes les deux étaient à bout de souffle.

- « _CA, ça devrait te faire plus d'effet que le massage normalement…_ » dit Callie entre deux respirations.

Arizona se contenta de sourire.

- « _Quoi ?_ » demanda Callie, craignant d'avoir été trop loin.

Arizona entoura la nuque de Callie de ses bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

- « _Je crois que tu viens de réveiller ma libido. Dommage qu'on ne soit pas chez moi… ou chez toi…_ »

Callie eut soudainement la bouche sèche. Arizona rit en voyant la réaction de la brune.

- « _Callie, remets-toi. Et rhabilles-toi avant que ma raison ne réponde plus de rien._ » dit Arizona en se rhabillant.

Callie se plaça devant Arizona, un regard sérieux sur le visage. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde.

- « _Y'a 3 semaines, tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de temps. Et là tu me dis tout le contraire… Éclaires-moi, j'arrive plus à te suivre._ » dit Callie en riant légèrement.

- « _Tu me l'as donné, ce temps. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai encore une fois appris que la vie est trop courte pour passer son temps à réfléchir. Et quand je te vois comme ça… _Arizona regarda Callie de haut en bas d'un air suggestif._ Crois-moi, j'ai dû mal à me retenir._ »

Callie embrassa doucement Arizona et se rhabilla. Elles sortirent du spa et se baladèrent, main dans la main. Les rues de Seattle étaient particulièrement chaudes, le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces, mais une brise légère rendait l'air respirable.

Arizona entendit soudain un gargouillis. Elle se retourna vers Callie avec un regard amusé. La brune, quant à elle, avait du mal à réprimer son sourire. Elle finit par rire.

- « _Ben quoi ? Il est 12h30, je commence à avoir faim !_ » se défendit Callie.

Arizona rit à son tour.

- « _Et si on retournait manger au resto italien ? Celui où on a mangé à notre premier rencard ?_ » dit la blonde, surexcitée.

Callie eut du mal à résister face à la réaction enfantine d'Arizona.

- « _Ca marche. Mais là, tu choisis le vin !_ »

- « _Et c'est moi qui paye. Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise à force de te voir tout le temps payer pour moi._ » renchérit la blonde, déjà en route pour le restaurant.

Callie la suivit, levant les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- « _Buon giorno Giuseppe ! Avez-vous de la place pour nous ?_ » demanda Callie en rentrant dans le restaurant, Arizona sur ses talons.

Le serveur se retourna immédiatement et vint à la rencontre des deux femmes.

- « _Buon giorno signoras ! J'ai toujours de la place pour notre plus fidèle cliente !_, répondit-il en les guidant vers une table au fond de la salle, offrant ainsi un peu d'intimité. _Je vous laisse choisir quelques instants ? Je vais prévenir le patron que vous êtes là, il sera ravi de vous voir !_ ».

- « _J'adore son accent !_, dit Arizona en ouvrant la carte des vins. _Il a quelque chose d'exotique qui ressort quand il parle._ »

Callie lui lança un regard en biais.

- « _Je sais. Tu adores m'embêter._ » dit-elle, amusée.

Arizona lui renvoya son plus beau sourire.

- « _Tu commences à bien me connaitre._ »

- « _Pero si quieres que habla más a menudo español, solo tienes que preguntarlo. __Lo haré._ » [**Mais si tu veux que je parle plus souvent espagnol, tu n'as qu'à le demander. Je le ferai.**]dit Callie en regardant Arizona de façon suggestive.

- « _Claro que quisiera que hablas más español, me gusta oírte hablar tu idioma materna. __Tienes un acento delicioso…_ » [**Bien sûr que je voudrais** **que tu parles plus espagnol, j'aime bien t'entendre parler ta langue maternelle. Tu as un accent délicieux…**], répondit Arizona en retournant le même regard.

Callie sourit. Le flirt était vraiment au rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Mais elle s'interdisait d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Elle tenait à respecter les limites d'Arizona, même si ces dernières venaient d'être sérieusement remises en question durant l'heure précédente. Seul le temps conterait la suite des événements.

Elles furent interrompues par Giuseppe qui revenait avec le patron, Paolo. Ce dernier était vraisemblablement ravi de revoir la brune. Il s'exprima avec un fort accent italien.

- « _Buon giorno Callie ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait des siècles que tu n'es pas venue ici ! Où étais-tu donc passée ?_ ». Paolo, en bon italien, avec ponctué ses questions de grands gestes avec les mains. Une « manie » nationale que Callie adorait.

- « _Buon giorno Paolo. Je vais très bien, merci. Et ça ne fait pas des siècles que je ne suis pas venue. C'était i mois !_ », rit la brune en se levant pour embrasser Paolo.

- « _Ma, mais c'est ce que je dis ! Des siècles !_ _Tu devais sacrément être occupée pour ne pas venir rendre visite à ton vieux Paolo !_ », répliqua le restaurateur italien, faisant mine de bouder.

Callie regarda Arizona, et un sourire apparut les lèvres de Paolo.

- « _Oh si ! Occupée à roucouler, no ?_, dit Paolo. Il s'avança vers Arizona et lui tendit la main. _Paolo, enchanté de faire votre connaissance._ ». Il serra vigoureusement la main de la blonde, signe d'affection chez lui.

- « _Arizona Robbins, enchantée de même._ » dit Arizona, surprise mais ravie de la familiarité de l'italien.

Paolo tiqua sur le prénom de la blonde.

- « _Arizona ? Comme l'état d'Arizona ?_ », demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Arizona étant habitué à ce genre de remarque, elle répondit le plus simplement du monde, toujours un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

- « _Pas vraiment. Plutôt comme le bateau. L'USS Arizona. »_, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de l'italien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était une partie de l'histoire américaine peu racontée. Peu de chance que les gens fassent le rapprochement.

- « _Ca vous va très bien. Mais vous savez, je ne trouve pas ça choquant comme prénom. Un cousin à moi, Antonio, a nommé sa fille « Sicilia » en hommage à sa terre natale. Vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir un prénom unique._ », dit l'italien. Ceci fit sourire Arizona. Paolo avait sa façon à lui de voir les choses du bon côté.

Callie regarda l'échange avec amusement. Paolo semblait apprécier Arizona, et vice versa. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Paolo qui demanda si elles avaient choisi leur plat.

Arizona lui répondit.

- « _Oui ! Alors nous allons prendre une bouteille de… _Elle se pencha pour relire le nom. _Allegrini Palazzo della Torre. Et des cannellonis. Mettez-les toutes._ », elle devança le restaurateur qui allait lui demander quelles saveurs.

- « _Je vous prépare ça de suite, mes beautés !_ », dit l'italien en partant vers les cuisines.

Arizona le regarda s'éloigner, Guiseppe le suivant.

- « _Il est très…_ », commença-t-elle.

- « _Bavard, adorable, moustachu ?_ » devança Callie.

- « _J'allais le dire, Calliope._ » sourit Arizona. Elle prit la main de Callie dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

- « _Je commence à bien te connaitre._ », dit Callie avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Callie et Arizona passèrent leur après-midi à flâner en ville, à se promener dans les parcs, à profiter du monde réel durant ces 24 heures hors de l'hôpital. Selon Callie, la meilleure partie fut lorsqu'Arizona, lisant un livre, avait sa tête posée sur les cuisses de la brune, en perpendiculaire au corps de cette dernière. La brune était adossée à un arbre, savourant la fraicheur de l'ombre, et respirant l'odeur de la verdure qui les entourait.

Vers 18h30, Arizona proposa à Callie de venir boire un dernier verre chez elle. Elles prirent leur temps pour rentrer, ce qui les fit arriver à 19h30 chez la chirurgienne pédiatrique.

- « _Je crois que c'est grâce à des journées comme ça qu'on se rappelle qu'il y a un monde en dehors de l'hôpital !_ », dit Arizona en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, Callie la suivant.

- « _Dieu merci qu'elles existent ! Sinon je ne sais pas comment on pourrait tenir le coup._ », dit la brune en s'affalant sur le sofa.

Arizona enleva sa veste, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle servit deux verres de vin. Elle s'avança ensuite vers le sofa et en tendit un à Callie.

- « _Merci beauté_ », dit cette dernière. Arizona lui sourit en retour, dévoilant à nouveau ses fossettes.

- « _Quoi ?_ », demanda Callie après avoir avalé une gorgée de vin.

- « _Rien, _répondit Arizona, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. _C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette journée avec toi. Tu sais vraiment comment me remonter le moral._ », termina-t-elle en se levant pour embrasser Callie sur la joue.

- « _C'était avec plaisir. Ça m'a remonté le moral à moi aussi._ » rit la brune.

Arizona, se rasseyant, questionna Callie du regard. Mais cette dernière fit un geste désinvolte de la main, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. La blonde décida alors de changer de sujet de conversation.

- « _Tu veux rester manger ? J'ai été faire les courses vite fait ce matin avant que tu arrives, mon frigo est plein à ras bord !_ », proposa-t-elle, toute excitée.

- « _Ok. Mais JE fais à manger. Vu que tu m'invites, c'est le moins que je puisse faire._ _Le chef Torres entre en piste ! _» répondit l'autre en se levant.

Arizona la laissa faire, sachant que quand la brune était déterminée à faire quelque chose, rien n'y personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Elle s'écarta de la cuisine en souriant, laissant place au « chef Torres ».

* * *

- « _Alors là, je dois avouer que ton omelette m'a tué ! Comment on peut aussi bien cuisiner avec aussi peu de trucs ?_ », dit Arizona en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Callie sourit, elle avait un coude posé sur la table, la tête sur la main.

- « _Je crois que j'y suis allée au talent. Ça marche assez souvent d'ailleurs._ », répondit-elle ironiquement. Arizona rit.

- « _J'en suis sûre, Callie._ », dit la blonde en se redressant.

Callie sourit à nouveau. Arizona avait un rire communicatif. Plus elle regardait la blonde, plus elle repensait à la conversation de la matinée. « _Je crois que tu viens de réveiller ma libido…_ », lui avait-elle dit.

- « _Ca va, Callie ?_ » demanda Arizona, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète.

Callie sortit de son rêve éveillé.

- « _Oui, oui. Je réfléchissais._ », assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Arizona crut comprendre.

- « _C'est ce que je t'ai dit ce matin qui te travailles ?_ », demanda-t-elle en se levant lentement.

- « _Je suis désolée, _dit Callie avec un rire. _Je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de l'esprit._ »

- « _Tant mieux_, lança Arizona de but en blanc. Callie la regarda d'un air étonné. La blonde la regardait avec un sourire charmeur. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de son invitée, qui sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. L'hôtesse repoussa tranquillement l'assiette et les couverts de Callie, et s'assit à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant. Callie, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais plutôt la capacité. Elle était littéralement scotchée sur sa chaise. Arizona reprit la parole. _C'était pas des paroles en l'air ce matin, tu sais. Je le pensais vraiment. Je pense qu'on a suffisamment attendu, toi et moi. _Elle se pencha, embrassa Callie, puis se redressa. Callie, ayant retrouvé la fonction de ses membres, se leva doucement, et vint se positionner entre les jambes d'Arizona.

« _C'est parti._ », pensèrent les deux femmes.

Callie regarda Arizona dans le blanc des yeux, savourant le contact du corps de la blonde.

- « _Dis-moi que tu es prête, et là, c'est moi qui ne pourrais pas me retenir._ », murmura Callie dans l'oreille d'Arizona. Ce qui fit frissonner cette dernière. Elle regarda intensément son invitée, lui renvoyant l'adoration dans ses yeux.

Arizona afficha un grand sourire, comme Callie les aimait.

- « _Je suis prête, Calliope._ », dit-elle simplement.

**A SUIVRE…**


	10. Se jeter à l'eau (2nde partie)

**Je m'excuse avant tout pour l'attente! Cette seconde partie de chapitre s'est révélée particulièrement difficile à écrire, je ne voulais pas être vulgaire, ni trop vague, ni irréaliste... Enfin bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira! **

**Continuez à envoyer vos reviews, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de lire des impressions sur son travail :) **

**Bonne lecture à tous et bon week-end :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 BIS**

**SUITE**

Callie sourit, puis se pencha pour embrasser tendrement Arizona. Comme les deux femmes purent le ressentir, ce moment, le moment qu'elles attendaient, était bien réel. Pendant le baiser, Arizona passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Callie, les mettant au corps à corps. La brune, quant à elle, passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Elle quitta les lèvres de la blonde, puis parcourra son cou avec ses lèvres. Elle remplit ses poumons d'air, respirant le parfum d'Arizona à la fois. Elle sentit un mélange de jasmin et de lavande. Callie descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule, en prenant soin de ne pas précipiter les choses. Chaque seconde passée à caresser Arizona était une seconde précieuse. Cette dernière, savourant chaque baiser de la brune sur sa peau, devança les gestes de Callie. Elle prit la tête de la latina entre ses mains, ramenant leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres, puis se recula légèrement. Elle la regarda avec un air charmeur, et sous les yeux de Callie, déboutonna lentement son chemisier, [trop lentement au goût de Callie]. La brune eut le souffle coupé face au spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. Arizona portait un soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu foncé, ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau bronzée de fille d'origine californienne. Sa poitrine obnubilait Callie, qui fut ramenée à la réalité par un rire de la part d'Arizona.

- « _Contente de voir que ça te plait._ », dit Arizona, qui passait ses mains sous le maillot de Callie. Cette dernière sourit, et se laissa faire tandis que la blonde lui enlevait son débardeur violet. Ce fut au tour d'Arizona d'être subjuguée par la vue. Callie avait un soutien-gorge de couleur rouge, qui était en parfait accord avec sa peau mate. Arizona se fit violence pour détacher son regard de la poitrine de Callie, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Callie rit, et dit simplement « _Idem._ ». Elle embrassa à nouveau Arizona, un peu plus vigoureusement, puis lança : « _Je sais pas toi, mais la table commence à m'être inconfortable._ ».

- « _J'allais justement te proposer d'aller dans ma chambre. Il y a un lit…_ Arizona embrassa Callie dans le cou. _Très confortable. Et très grand._ »

Callie, sentant le désir monter en flèche, attrapa fermement Arizona en dessous ses fesses et la colla contre elle, de façon à ce que la blonde puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de la brune. Elles continuèrent de s'embrasser sur le chemin de la chambre de l'hôtesse. Callie, avec son élan, se retrouva plaquée contre la porte de la chambre, cherchant à tâtons derrière elle pour trouver la poignée. Lorsque se fut chose faite, elle ouvrit la porte, recula d'environ 2 mètres puis s'écroula sur le lit, ceci dû principalement à la présence de la blonde dans ses bras. Elles rirent de bon cœur en se retrouvant allongées l'une sur l'autre, et qui plus est, dans un lit bien plus confortable qu'une table de salle à manger.

Arizona, assise à califourchon sur Callie, la regarda puis prit la parole.

- « _Puisqu'on est chez moi, c'est moi qui commence les hostilités…_ »

- « _« Hostilités ? » C'est ta façon d'appeler les préliminaires ?_ », rit Callie en retour.

- « _Si on veut. Je viens d'une famille de militaires donc c'est pas étonnant que ce mot-là soit sorti en premier._ », répondit Arizona, en riant également.

Arizona se pencha sur sa droite pour faire basculer ses cheveux sur le côté, et ensuite, pour commencer ce qu'elle appelait les « _Hostilités_ ». Elle parcourut le cou de Callie avec ses lèvres, savourant elle aussi le parfum que lui offrait la peau de la latine. Elle sentit la framboise, une odeur qui lui paraissait trop « sage » pour une femme aussi forte que Callie. Arizona se reconcentra et continua son chemin vers la clavicule de l'autre, tout en gardant ses mains dans sa chevelure brune et sauvage. Puis elle décida d'accélérer. Elle retira ses mains des cheveux bruns pour les descendre vers le pantalon de Callie, cherchant à le déboutonner sans cesser le baiser. Quand le bouton fut enlevé, elle quitta les lèvres de Callie, se recula légèrement tout en gardant un sourire charmeur, et enleva le pantalon de Callie, révélant une culotte rouge accordée au soutien-gorge. Arizona se trouvait à présent entre les jambes de Callie. Elle s'allongea sur elle afin de reprendre le baiser. Qui était bien plus intense et passionné que dix secondes auparavant. Callie, à son tour, chercha à déboutonner le jean d'Arizona, tâche que cette dernière aida à effectuer. Elles étaient à présent allongées l'une sur l'autre, en sous-vêtements, et brulantes de désir l'une envers l'autre.

- « _Arizona, s'il te plait…,_ gémit Callie. _Tu vas me rendre folle._ »

Arizona se contenta de sourire, puis commença sa descente vers le point hardant de la brune. Elle glissa lentement, tout en déposant des baisers un peu partout sur le ventre de Callie, puis se retrouva en face du sous-vêtement.

- « _Même si tes sous-vêtements me plaisent énormément, je les trouve bien trop inutiles. Laisse-moi te les enlever…_ », murmura Arizona, qui joint le geste à la parole.

Callie était au septième ciel, la femme qu'elle aimait tant s'apprêtait à passer aux choses sérieuses. C'est ce que fit la blonde. Elle avait retiré la culotte de Callie mais n'avait pas encore approché ses lèvres du sexe de Callie. Ce qui rendait cette dernière folle d'impatience.

Callie se redressa légèrement, puis interpella Arizona.

- « _Arizona, tu es vraiment en train de me rendre folle !_ », elle se rallongea aussitôt après avoir terminé sa phrase. En effet, après avoir pris quelques secondes pour sentir l'odeur d'une Callie humide, Arizona mit ses lèvres en contact avec le point brulant de Callie. Elle commença en douceur, afin de « faire connaissance ». Ensuite, alors que Callie continuait de gémir, au plus grand bonheur d'Arizona, cette dernière accéléra la cadence. Elle faisait passer sa langue sur le sexe de Callie, puis sur son clitoris, une fois en léchant, l'autre en embrassant. Arizona, voulant donner un maximum de plaisir à la femme qu'elle aimait, passa à nouveau à l'étape supérieure. Elle mit un doigt dans le vagin de la brune, ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir à cette dernière. Arizona était aux anges : elle venait d'avoir la confirmation de ses « talents » en matière de dextérité.

- « _Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir, Calliope, _murmura Arizona. _Mais accroches-toi, c'est pas fini…_ », finit-elle en léchant le sexe de Callie de plus belle.

- « _J'espère bien que ce n'est pas fini, Arizona…_ », gémit Callie, qui commençait à se cambrer dû à l'agréable sensation ressentie au milieu de ses jambes.

Arizona ajouta un deuxième doigt et frotta encore plus vigoureusement l'entrejambe de Callie.

Tandis que sa main droite était très occupée, la blonde fit doucement monter l'autre en direction de la poitrine de Callie. Celle-ci comprit rapidement les intentions d'Arizona et souleva légèrement le haut de son corps afin d'enlever son soutien-gorge. Ce fut chose faite rapidement. Arizona, faisant allait sa main gauche sur la poitrine de Callie, remonta son visage afin d'embrasser Callie. Cette dernière put « se goûter » grâce à la blonde qui était en train de la faire monter au septième ciel. Arizona, qui constata que Callie commençait à respirer de plus en plus rapidement, accéléra encore plus le mouvement de sa main droite, toujours en caressant les seins de Callie. Mais ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas un instant celles de Callie. Elle lui parla, à lèvres mi collées et le souffle haletant.

- « _Allez, ma belle… Laisses-toi aller contre moi…_ »

Callie colla son front contre celui d'Arizona, comme pour chercher un appui, et se laissa aller. Tout son corps se cambra, dû à l'orgasme qui lui parcourait chaque cellule, la faisant trembler de part en part. Elle gémit alors que la chute du plaisir s'amorçait, puis se laissa tomber sur les oreillers, droguée par les endorphines de son « exercice ». Arizona, l'orgasme de Callie terminé, retira doucement ses doigts du vagin de Callie et entreprit de les lécher. Cette dernière se releva légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et la regarda d'un air amusé.

- « _Tu reprends toujours une part de dessert en plus…_ », lui dit-elle.

Arizona la regarda malicieusement et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.

- « _J'adore quand tu piques mes répliques,_ lui dit-elle après l'avoir embrassé. _Et d'ailleurs, tu as très bon goût. C'est…_ Arizona fit mine de réfléchir en se léchant les doigts. _Épicé._ _»_

Callie éclata de rire. Elle se rassit sur le lit puis s'allongea sur Arizona qui se trouvait assise en tailleur en face d'elle. Arizona rit de bon cœur puis regarda intensément Callie.

- « _Tu es encore plus belle après avoir fait l'amour…_ », murmura-t-elle.

Callie sourit et lui murmura dans l'oreille pour lui répondre.

- « _Alors voyons à quoi tu vas ressembler après que je me sois occupée de toi…_ »

Arizona éclata de rire et regarda Callie descendre vers son entre-jambe.

Les heures suivantes s'annonçaient particulièrement intéressantes...


	11. Respecter et faire confiance

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! J'ai bien été boostée par vos reviews, et le chapitre présent est de ce fait plus long que les autres :) Cadeau de remerciement en gros ;) En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est toujours une pure joie de les lire :D**

**PS: je m'adresse en particulier à _Loupiloute_: moi aussi je suis une maniaque de l'orthographe, on est deux! Une fan fic est plus bien agréable à lire quand elle n'est pas truffée de fautes! (Par contre, dur de bosser un 15 août!)**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :) **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

_Appartement d'Arizona, chambre à coucher, le lendemain matin._

Il pleuvait légèrement ce matin-là. Le vent accompagnait la mauvaise météo et faisait chasser les gouttes de pluie sur les vitres de la chambre à coucher d'Arizona. Il y faisait sombre, à cause de la présence de sombres nuages dans le ciel.

Arizona était réveillée depuis quelques minutes maintenant, contrairement à Callie qui dormait encore profondément. La blonde entourait le corps de la brune du sien, dans la position de la cuiller. Son bras gauche faisant des allées et venues de l'épaule à la taille de Callie. Arizona s'était appuyée sur son bras droit pour reposer sa tête sur sa main droite. Elle avait devant elle le corps de la latina, totalement nue. Arizona, qui était également dévêtue, sourit à cette vue. Callie, qui était une femme forte et pleine de répartie, lui paraissait complètement vulnérable à cet instant. La blonde soupira et embrassa l'épaule de Callie, comme pour la protéger. Puis elle huma l'air de ses cheveux. Le parfum qui s'en dégageait enivrait Arizona. Cela lui rappela la soirée qu'elle avait passée en sa compagnie. Une soirée _parfaite_. Et se réveiller dans son lit avec la femme qu'elle aimait était bien plus agréable que de se réveiller toute seule dans un lit gelé. Arizona embrassa la chevelure de Callie puis se retourna pour regarder l'heure.

- « _8h15…, _pensa-t-elle. _Ca me laisse 6h avant d'aller au boulot…_ Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Callie, toujours endormie. _Laisses-la dormir Robbins, faut que tu reprennes tes esprits !_ ». Arizona se sourit à elle-même. Elle se connaissait par cœur, si elle restait plus longtemps dans le lit, elle finirait par réveiller Callie, et qui sait comment les choses pouvaient tourner. Arizona le savait très bien, et elle finit par se lever à regret, quittant la chaleur de son lit et du corps de Callie. Elle se sortit des sous-vêtements et commença à s'habiller.

Callie, encore toute groggy de son réveil récent, sentit immédiatement qu'Arizona était sortie du lit. La chaleur confortable qui laissa place au froid finit de la réveiller. Elle entendit la blonde s'affairer dans la chambre.

- « _Elle ramasse sans doute ses fringues…_ », pensa malicieusement Callie.

Callie décida d'interpeller Arizona.

- « _Hola guapa._ » [**Salut beauté.**]

- « _Wouah !_, fit la blonde en mettant ses mains à son cœur. _Tu m'as fait peur !_ »

Arizona sursauta, surprise de voir Callie déjà réveillée.

Callie éclata de rire.

- « _Désolée, Arizona. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis réveillée et que même s'il fait sombre, j'apprécie le spectacle._ »

Arizona se retourna, un air rieur sur le visage.

- « _Ben tiens tu m'étonnes…_ Elle s'avança vers le lit, grimpa dessus tout doucement, puis se rapprocha de Callie, finissant par l'embrasser. _Tu as bien dormi ?_ », demanda-t-elle.

Callie étouffa un rire.

- « _Tu veux rire ? Je veux bien faire des nuits comme celle-là tout le temps, sans problème !_ », répondit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle tenait le drap du lit contre elle, ne voulant pas paraitre trop frivole en restant les seins à l'air.

- « _Et moi dont_, dit Arizona, sous-vêtements et t-shirt enfilés. _Tu veux manger quelque chose ?_ », ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Callie avait bien une idée en tête de son petit déjeuner, mais apparemment pas la même que la blonde. Elle prit les devants : elle sortit du lit, laissant le drap glisser sur sa peau nue, et se dirigea vers une Arizona au visage charmeur. Cette dernière, reculant au fur et à mesure que Callie avançait, se retrouva plaquée contre la porte. Son sourire s'accentua encore plus.

- « _C'est toi que je veux manger, Arizona_ …» répondit Callie en collant son corps à celui d'Arizona. Celle-ci sentit la chair de poule monter. Une chair de poule… causée par l'excitation.

- « _Je me doutais bien que des pancakes ne te suffiraient pas._ », dit Arizona en riant.

Callie l'embrassa et lui enleva son t-shirt.

- « _Tu me connais bien,_ répondit la brune en embrassant l'autre dans le cou. _Par contre, je vais devoir te faire payer le fait que tu t'es rhabillée ce matin. J'adore te voir nue comme un ver._ »

Arizona rit, faussement choquée de l'aveu de Callie. Elle mit ses mains sur la taille de Callie.

- « _Quel genre de punition, Docteur Torres ?_ », demanda Arizona en remontant ses mains dans le dos de Callie.

- « _Le genre de punition spéciale Torres, _répondit Callie en continuant d'embrasser Arizona dans le cou. _Tu ne vas pas t'en remettre de sitôt._ ». Puis, Callie descendit vers la culotte d'Arizona avec un regard entendu.

Arizona sourit.

- « _Alors j'ai bien fait de me rhabiller ce matin…_ » dit-elle simplement en fermant les yeux.

* * *

_Hôpital Seattle Grace Mercy West, cafeteria du personnel, 20h30._

Arizona était attablée dans un coin de la cafeteria, un magazine à côté de son plateau repas. Elle était plongée dans un article qui parlait des plages de la ville de Seattle. L'eau y était peut-être fraiche, mais le décor valait le détour. Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas une personne arriver devant elle.

- « _Eh, Robbins ?! Vous m'entendez ?_ », demanda Alex Karev, un plateau à la main.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Arizona sursauta.

- « _Hein ? Ah tiens, Karev !, _s'exclama joyeusement Arizona en voyant son résident. _Ça fait plaisir de voir ta petite tête de résident toute endormie !_ ». Elle referma son magazine.

Alex la regarda d'un air amusé.

- « _Sinon les autres personnes disent "bonjour" pour saluer quelqu'un._ Arizona rit._ Je voulais vous dire que Harry répond bien au traitement après son intervention de ce matin. J'ai été vérifié ses contrôles post-op et c'est encore mieux que ce qu'on… Enfin ce que vous espériez._ »

Arizona fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- « _Tu peux le dire Karev. C'est encore mieux ce que ON espérait._ »

Alex se renfrogna.

- « _Oui, enfin vous m'avez compris._ » Il esquissa un geste pour s'en aller.

- « _Eh attends ! Tu ne vas quand même pas manger tout seul ?!_ », l'interpella Arizona.

Alex se retourna, surpris.

- « _Ben c'est ce que je comptais faire, Meredith et Cristina sont en intervention avec Hunt et Bailey._»

Arizona eu l'impression de parler à un idiot.

- « _Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de te proposer de t'asseoir là ?_ ».

Alex sourit simplement.

- « _Si, si_. » répondit-il en s'asseyant en face de son boss.

- « _Alors quoi ? Ça te gêne de manger avec ton chef de service ?_ », demanda Arizona en lui tapotant l'avant-bras, amusée de la réaction d'Alex.

- « _Vous vous faites un malin plaisir de me taquiner sans arrêt depuis que je suis dans votre service, nan ?_ », répondit-il en mordant dans son sandwich.

Arizona piqua sa fourchette dans sa salade.

- « _C'est ça qui est marrant, tu trouves pas ? Toi, au moins, tu as du répondant. Pas comme les autres résidents qui partent en courant de pédiatrie ou qui me considèrent comme une folle dingue._ », dit-elle en prenant une bouchée de salade.

Alex ricana.

- « _Faut dire que les rollers n'aident pas. _Arizona lui tapa gentiment la main en souriant. _Eh, je disais ça pour rire !_ Il lui lança un regard plein de malice. _Et j'ai l'habitude des folles dingues, donc c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend bien, tous les deux._ »

Arizona le regarda, prise au dépourvue mais franchement amusée par la familiarité dont faisait preuve son résident.

- « _Karev, encore une remarque comme ça, et je m'arrange pour te faire vivre un enfer dans mon service jusqu'à tant que tu me supplies de te transférer dans un autre hôpital._ », lui lança-t-elle en buvant une gorgée d'eau. Elle scruta son regard avec un air de défiance. Il lui renvoya le même regard.

- « _Essayez donc._ » répondit-il en terminant son sandwich.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Arizona termina son repas et se leva derechef.

- « _Allez, Karev, faut se magner. Intervention dans ¾ d'heure !_ », lui dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ce dernier se leva, alla jeter son plateau à la poubelle et suivit son boss. Qui faisait rouler ses chaussures comme un de ses patients l'aurait fait. Cette vue le fit sourire intérieurement. Son chef de service était complètement déjantée, mais il était plus heureux dans ce service que dans n'importe quel autre.

Arizona, quant à elle, était ravie d'avoir trouvé un résident à la hauteur pour travailler dans son service. Elle s'entendait avec lui comme avec aucun autre résident, et espérait le convertir à la magie de la chirurgie pédiatrique. Et jusqu'à présent, Alex était très réceptif.

- « _Pourvu que ça dure…_ », pensèrent-ils chacun de leur côté en quittant la cafeteria.

Callie avait observé de loin l'échange entre Alex et Arizona. Alex se renfermant très vite, elle n'avait pas voulu interrompre leur petite taquinerie mutuelle en allant dire bonjour à Arizona. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et elle venait de partir avec son résident. Callie savait qu'elle avait un programme chargé pour sa nuit de travail. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à une table pour enfin prendre une pause déjeuner, elle se remémora sa matinée.

_Plus tôt dans la journée, chez Arizona._

Les deux femmes étaient allongées sur le lit, un léger drap leur recouvrant les parties féminines. Elles étaient nues, et complètement essoufflées après leurs ébats.

_- « Tu étais plus timide hier soir, Arizona…_ », rit Callie entre deux respirations.

Arizona rit également.

_- « Hier, c'était la phase de découverte. Alors là, j'ai voulu te montrer de quoi j'étais vraiment capable. », _Arizona se tourna vers Callie et se colla contre elle, toute transpirante et à bout de souffle.

Callie passa son bras droit derrière la nuque d'Arizona, cette dernière put reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Callie, toujours recouverte du drap.

_- « C'est quand même dingue … », _pensa Callie tout haut. Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

_- « Quoi ? », _s'enquit Arizona.

_- « Non, rien. Je réfléchissais à voix haute. », _rassura l'autre.

_- « Non, vas-y. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasses. », _dit la blonde en se redressant pour regarder Callie.

Celle-ci respira profondément, puis prit la parole.

_- « Je suis juste étonnée par la façon dont tu t'es ouverte à moi. _Arizona pouffa légèrement, puis elle finit par éclater de rire._ Sans mauvais jeu de mot ! »._ Tandis qu'Arizona continuait de s'esclaffer, Callie ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à elle. Elles se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

Arizona fit tout son possible pour recouvrer son sérieux.

_- « Tu disais donc… »_

Callie émit un petit rire.

_- « Oui, je disais donc… _Elle devint immédiatement sérieuse. _Je suis étonnée par la façon dont tu as pris de l'assurance. Je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire. Je suis heureuse qu'on soit devenues aussi proches, toi et moi. Mais je ne voudrais surtout pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse… _Callie chercha un mot adéquat. _T'embarrasser. Ou te faire du mal. »_

Arizona la regarda tendrement. Elle tenta de rassurer la brune.

_- « Je suis moi-même surprise, je t'avouerai. En arrivant ici, je ne pensais pas pouvoir recommencer à voir quelqu'un, encore moins avoir des rapports intimes. Je crois savoir pourquoi. _Arizona prit une profonde inspiration, elle allait devoir parler de choses qui allaient sans doute déranger Callie. _Après avoir passé 6 ans de ma vie avec la même personne, une sorte de routine s'était installée. Tu connais ses envies, les moindres parties de son corps. Dans un sens, c'est réconfortant. Parce que tu sais comment faire. Tu sais ce qui plaira à la personne et comment elle réagira. Alors, quand tout s'arrête… ». _Arizona détourna le regard.

Callie termina la phrase pour elle.

_- « Ca fait peur. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » _Elle embrassa Arizona sur la joue. Celle-ci retrouva le regard de Callie, rassurée de voir qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun problème à l'entendre parler d'une femme qu'elle avait aimé auparavant.

_- « Mais avec toi, j'en sais rien… _Arizona expira. _Ca peut paraitre stupide, mais tu m'as plu tout de suite. Ton assurance, ta force, ton rentre-dedans aussi…_ Callie s'esclaffa alors qu'Arizona sourit. _Tout ça, ça m'a aidé à tourner la page de mon ancienne vie. Tu as respecté mes attentes et mes désirs. Et je crois que c'est ça qui me fait sentir autant à l'aise avec toi. Tu me comprends. Et je trouve ça très rassurant._ ». Arizona reposa sa tête sur le torse de Callie. Celle-ci lui embrassa le front.

_- « Je suis heureuse de voir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, ma belle. Ce qui, d'après moi hein, est la base d'un couple.»_

Arizona se releva immédiatement. Elle regarda Callie avec un grand sourire.

_- « Alors, c'est officiel ?_ Callie fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre le sens de la question de la blonde. _Nous deux, c'est officiel ?! »_

Callie saisit.

_- « Ca l'est depuis que tu m'as dit « je t'aime », Arizona. »,_ répondit Callie en souriant simplement.

Arizona arbora un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, (qui se refléta sur le visage de Callie), puis embrassa longuement sa désormais petite amie officielle.

Le drap leur parut bien inutile dans les secondes qui suivirent. Et le petit déjeuner allait encore devoir patienter.

Callie fut ramenée sur terre quand son meilleur ami, Mark Sloan, s'assit à sa table. Il était accompagné de près par Teddy. Ils posèrent leur plateau sur la table et s'assirent. Teddy poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand elle fut assise.

Callie sourit.

- « _On dirait bien que la chirurgienne cardio en a ras-le-bol des résidents…_ »

Teddy mit ses mains sur le visage.

- « _Ce ne sont pas les résidents…_ », commença-t-elle.

Mark mordit dans son sandwich.

- « _C'est plutôt une résidente en particulier qui l'énerve._ », dit-il la bouche pleine.

Teddy retira ses mains de son visage, elle prit sa fourchette et la planta dans son aile de poulet. Callie la regarda, faussement troublée.

- « _Yang n'arrête pas de me harceler. J'ai dû supplier Bailey pour qu'elle la prenne en intervention avec elle._ Elle prit une bouchée de poulet. _Elle doit retirer une tumeur intestinale, elle en aura bien pour quelques heures ! Pendant ce temps-là, je peux souffler._ »

Callie ricana.

- « _Tu es trop gentille, Teddy. Si tu veux que Yang arrête de te coller les basques, mets les points sur les i, un point c'est tout. Ah ! Ces 3__e__ année ! _Callie prit une serviette dans le petit distributeur qui se trouvait sur la table._ Ils se croient tout permis maintenant qu'ils ont le droit de se spécialiser._ »

Teddy parla la bouche pleine.

- « _Ca ne les autorise pas à harceler leurs titulaires comme ça !_ »

Mark avala une gorgée d'eau.

- « _Moi, j'aimerais bien qu'on me harcèle de temps en temps. Personne ne s'intéresse à la chirurgie plastique._ »

Callie fit mine de verser une larme.

- « _Pauvre petit chou… Personne ne veut de toi…_ »

Le chirurgien la fusilla du regard.

- « _La ferme, Torres._ »

Callie et Teddy éclatèrent de rire.

- « _En tout cas, j'en connais une qui ne se plaint pas de son résident. _Mark et Teddy l'interrogèrent du regard. _Arizona. Depuis qu'elle a eu son souci l'autre jour aux urgences, Alex est en pédiatrie et il n'a pas du tout changé de service entre temps._»

- « _Au moins, Miss Rollers sera tranquille avec lui._», dit Mark.

Callie le regarda, haussant les sourcils.

Mark expliqua, s'essuyant les coins de la bouche avec une serviette.

- « _Je veux dire par là qu'il ne cherchera pas à coucher avec elle pour obtenir des faveurs._ ».

Callie toussa, choquée par les propos de Mark. Teddy, quant à elle, le cogna de toutes ses forces sur son bras en lui faisant de gros yeux.

- « _Waïe ! Je disais juste ce que je pensais !_ », dit-il en se massant le bras.

- « _Mark, je sais pas d'où tu as pu penser une chose pareille. Mais même si Arizona était hétéro, elle n'est pas du genre à coucher avec des résidents et des internes._ »

- « _Tu m'as mal comprise, Callie. Ou je me suis mal exprimé._ », commença-t-il.

- « _Ouais, plutôt la deuxième option, Sloan._ », dit Callie en riant gentiment.

Mark sourit et continua de s'expliquer.

- « _J'ai remarqué quelque chose avec Karev. Quand il est dans n'importe quel service, il a tendance à avoir un air défi sur les yeux, du genre à provoquer les autres, même le titulaire. Je le sais, il m'a tapé sur le système pendant une semaine entière. Mais avec Robbins, son regard est différent. J'y ai vu du respect. Et franchement, ça m'a bien surpris._ »

Teddy acquiesça.

- « _Moi c'est pareil, quand il était dans mon service le mois dernier, il était un peu insolent. Alors que, quand Arizona m'en parle, elle me dit qu'il est attentif, rapide, et qu'il est doué pour les interventions._ »

- « _Ça m'étonne pas qu'elle l'ait pris dans son service le mois entier_, dit Callie en terminant sa salade. _Elle a bien de la chance d'avoir un résident prêt à l'écouter comme ça._ _Tous les autres sont soit fans de Sheperd, ou ils ont la trouille de Bailey, ou les autres services les emmerdent._ ».

Mark prit dans ses mains une main de Teddy et de Callie.

- « _Vive la relève, les filles !_ ».

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois.

Puis Mark retrouva son éternel sourire malicieux, et Callie sut tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler. Cela n'échappa à Teddy qui rit dans son assiette.

- « _Nan, Mark, même pas en rêve. Tu n'auras pas de détails !_ », dit Callie en entamant sa salade de fruit.

Mark pointa un doigt accusateur sur Callie, une manie qu'il avait piquée à Teddy.

- « _Ah ! Donc vous avez fait quelque chose ! _Callie eut un sourire en coin, et Teddy la regarda comme pour dire, « inutile de mentir ». _Ah ah ! Bravo, Torres ! Je te retrouve enfin !_ ».Mark se leva et pris serra Callie dans ses bras par derrière, l'étouffant en même temps.

Callie se débattit comme elle put.

- « _Eh, c'est bon, Mark ! Pas la peine que tout l'hôpital soit au courant non plus !_, elle commença à rire tandis que Mark ne lâchait pas son étreinte. _Bon, tu vas t'arrêter, oui ?_ », dit-elle en se débattant à nouveau.

Mark finit par la lâcher et déposa une bise légère sur le crâne de Callie.

- « _Je suis content pour toi. Donc ça roule avec Miss Rollers là ?_ », demanda-t-il.

Teddy rit au jeu de mot. Callie fit de même, puis regarda ses deux acolytes.

- « _En effet, ça roule. Et je suis heureuse de la voir sourire tous les jours. Je ne suis pas toute seule à y contribuer mais…_ »

- « _Mais tu en es la principale raison. Ne te dénigre pas._ », dit Teddy, qui avait fini son repas. Callie remercia Teddy d'un regard chaleureux.

Soudain, le bipper de la brune se mit à sonner.

- « _Ah, c'est Hunt. Urgence au bloc 3._ _Faut que j'y aille !_, elle se leva, alla jeter son plateau puis revint vers Mark.

Celui-ci, toujours avide de détail, ne put se retenir.

- « _Allez… Dis-moi. Quand ça ? Et combien de fois ?_ », demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard par en dessous.

- « _T'es vraiment un obsédé, Mark !_, répliqua Callie. Teddy s'esclaffa. _Mais tu es mon obsédé préféré._ », lui dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Mark lui sourit simplement.

- « _Allez, fous le camp et va sauver des vies, Torres._ ».

Callie courait déjà vers la sortie de la cafeteria. Elle se sourit à elle-même en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle adorait Mark, mais parfois, il fallait savoir garder son jardin secret. Elle comptait bien savourer sa petite bulle d'amour avec Arizona autant qu'elle le pouvait.


End file.
